


Cada día te siento más cerca

by Mia



Series: Sintiéndonos [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Claustrophobia, Fluff, Frustrating Makoharu, M/M, Oblivious Makoharu, a bit angsty, a lot of fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia/pseuds/Mia
Summary: El universo debía estar bromeando con todo el asunto de las almas gemelas. ¿Cómo era posible que en un mundo tan basto hubiera tan solo una persona destinada a ser tu compañera de por vida? ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de cruzarte con esa persona?Era algo que sucedía todos los días. Más y más personas lograban encontrar a esa persona con la que estaban conectados. No era una ley que todas las almas gemelas se iban a enamorar, pero siendo tu alma gemela la persona que mejor te comprende en el mundo, era un vínculo tan íntimo que era difícil no desarrollar un afecto tan profundo.Nanase Haruka y Tachibana Makoto no tenían entre sus prioridades el encontrar a su alma gemela. Tenían asuntos más importantes de los cuales ocuparse en ese momento y por algún tiempo pudieron escapar de su destino, pero encontrarse era definitivamente inevitable.





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> So... Este fue mi Nanowrimo en 2016 y debo decir que estoy muy orgullosa de la historia. La escritura necesitó pulirse bastante y creo que aún tendrá algunas incoherencias pero... ya quería comenzar a publicarla.  
> Mi meta es actualizar semanalmente, pero el trabajo se puede entrometer con ese plan... así que les pido paciencia.

El universo debía estar bromeando con todo el asunto de las almas gemelas. ¿Cómo era posible que en un mundo tan basto hubiera tan solo una persona destinada a ser tu compañera de por vida? ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de cruzarte con esa persona?

Sin embargo, era algo que sucedía todos los días. Más y más personas lograban encontrar a esa persona con la que estaban conectados. No era una ley que todas las almas gemelas se iban a enamorar, pero siendo tu alma gemela la persona que mejor te comprende en el mundo, era un vínculo tan íntimo que era difícil no desarrollar un afecto tan profundo.

Quizá la sociedad tenía también tenía un poco que ver en el alboroto que todos hacían por encontrar a su pareja. En antaño, cuando dos personas del mismo sexo eran vinculadas por el destino, inmediatamente se asumía que debían ser socios, los mejores amigos en el mundo, casi hermanos. Esto también hacía que muchos no intentaran buscar a su alma gemela, pues era un poco incómodo sobre todo cuando una de las dos partes aún no había contraído matrimonio y podía percibir las sensaciones que los asuntos conyugales provocaban en su contraparte. Era un secreto a voces que muchos de estos casos terminaban por ser infieles a su matrimonio con su alma gemela, lo que también hacía que muchos ocultaran que habían encontrado a su persona destinada y así evitar las miradas y murmuraciones de la gente.

Pero en la actualidad eso no era más que un recuerdo y las almas gemelas eran libres de explorar cada matiz de su relación. Existían los eternos rivales, aquellos que eran los mejores amigos y, por supuesto, los amantes.

Aún así, todo era más complicado pues la presión para encontrar a tu alma gemela crecía con el paso de los días. Algunos se arriesgaban a iniciar una relación romántica con alguien que no era su alma gemela, pero aquello no siempre terminaba bien.

Con todo eso, Nanase Haruka y Tachibana Makoto no tenían entre sus prioridades el encontrar a su alma gemela. Tenían asuntos más importantes de los cuales ocuparse en ese momento y por algún tiempo pudieron escapar de su destino, pero encontrarse era definitivamente inevitable.

 


	2. Primer contacto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La visita de uno y la ausencia de otro son la excusa perfecta para un primer encuentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si ustedes leen en inglés y ya se dieron una vuelta por mis fics, es probable que reconozcan este capítulo... pero léanlo, pues agregué algunos detalles y porque escribo mejor en español n_n'

Haru vivía en un complejo de apartamentos como tantos en la ciudad, aunque este estaba más enfocado a estudiantes. En especial ese edificio estaba pensado para compartir el espacio con otra persona, probablemente tu alma gemela o un compañero de equipo o clase, pero Haru no tenía alma gemela así que su arreglo de vivienda respondía a otra naturaleza y actualmente tenía como compañero de apartamento a Matsuoka Rin.

Aunque compartir la renta y los gastos de un apartamento con su mejor amigo era un arreglo conveniente, habían situaciones en las que dudaba sobre la idoneidad de su convivencia.

No era que no apreciara a Rin, pues a pesar de que casi no podían conversar sin pelear un poco, suponía que la forma en que ambos concordaban y al mismo tiempo divergían en opiniones era lo que hacía interesante su amistad.

Lo que realmente le desagradaba de tener a Rin como compañero de vivienda era el hecho de que no se llevaba bien con el novio del pelirrojo y que además este se quedara en su apartamento cada vez que estaba de visita y no precisamente con la intención de dormir. 

Esa noche en particular era un infierno para Haru, quien tampoco había podido dormir la noche anterior debido a la incapacidad de Rin para mantener la voz baja a pesar de que Yamazaki Sousuke era en realidad un hombre de pocas palabras.

Estaban a mitad del verano, uno de los más calurosos que había experimentado, así que dormir fuera de su apartamento no sería tan mala idea. Su edificio tenía una pequeña sala común en cada piso y el sofá era bastante cómodo para dormir en él. Esperaba poder despertar antes que sus vecinos o sería un poco incómodo explicar que había preferido dormir allí que escuchar a su amigo teniendo sexo salvaje. 

En realidad no sabía quienes eran sus vecinos y nunca había hecho un esfuerzo por conocerlos. Era solo que él no quería pasar por un momento de socialización innecesaria. Estaba seguro de que no necesitaba más amigos de los que ya tenía y era demasiado esfuerzo el visitar los otros tres apartamentos de su piso solo porque sucedía que al menos otras seis personas compartían el mismo nivel. Ocasionalmente se daba la ocasión de saludar a alguien en las escaleras o en el elevador. Había memorizado algunos rostros, pero nunca venían con un nombre.

De la misma forma no le interesaba encontrar a su alma gemela. Estaba bien en su estado actual, todo el asunto de las almas gemelas le parecía demasiada molestia. No necesitaba ese tipo de complicaciones en su vida.

Con suficiente silencio y una almohada cómoda, Haru estaba a punto de abandonarse en un placentero sueño cuando el sonido rítmico de pasos llegó hasta sus oídos, anunciándole que alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras. ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos estaría fuera del edificio a las dos de la mañana? 

Bueno, era la noche del sábado así que la razón más probable era una fiesta en algún lugar de la ciudad, pero aún las fiestas eran algo sin sentido para Haru. Además, lo que menos encajaba era que alguien usara las escaleras para llegar al cuarto piso de un edificio que tenía un elevador funcional a su disposición. Quizá era alguien un poco más sensato que había salido a hacer ejercicio de madrugada. Cada quien era libre de obsesionarse con su deporte favorito según le conviniera. 

Para resguardar al menos un poco de su orgullo, abandonó la comodidad en la que estaba para sentarse recto y luego de dar un fuerte suspiro, esperó a ver quién de sus vecinos estaba lo suficientemente loco para dar un paseo a esa hora.

La luz era demasiado tenue para permitirle reconocer las facciones del chico que apareció por las escaleras, quien iba bostezando al tiempo que llegó a la sala común. Nunca imaginó que escucharía un grito tan fuerte cuando el hombre finalmente advirtió que había alguien sentado en el sofá, con una mirada vacía y cansada más propia de un cadáver. El chico alto y fornido saltó hacia atrás y se puso una mano en el corazón, respirando profundo para poder calmarse. —Ay, cielos. Perdón por gritar, pero me asustaste.

—Perdón —se disculpó brevemente, sintiéndose bastante culpable.

—Está bien. Oh, ¿pero qué haces aquí afuera? ¿Te quedaste fuera de tu apartamento?

El joven se acercó a él unos cuantos pasos, permitiéndole a Haru contemplar con más claridad su rostro. Nunca se habían encontrado, estaba seguro que recordaría esos brillantes y hermosos ojos verdes que sonreían aún más que sus labios. Era como si esos ojos fueran capaces de ver su alma, revelando todos sus secretos, y eso provocó que se sintiera expuesto y vulnerable.

—No —logró responder, desviando la mirada—. Mi compañero de habitación… es demasiado ruidoso cuando el novio está de visita.

El joven dejó salir una risita cerrando sus ojos y ladeando un poco la cabeza. —Sé de lo que hablas. Mi compañero es bastante ruidoso, no solo cuando está con su novia sino todo el tiempo, no importa la actividad que esté haciendo, pero al menos me deja dormir. Oh, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Tachibana Makoto, encantado de conocerte. —Hizo correctamente la reverencia, dándole pie a que también se presentara.

—Nanase Haruka. Gusto de conocerte —contestó con timidez. A tiempo, Makoto bostezó fuertemente, lo que le permitió ampliar un poco la conversación. —Ya pasan de las dos de la mañana, ¿qué haces fuera del edificio?

—Oh, tuve que conducir a mi compañero al aeropuerto. —Sus ojos se iluminaron tras decir esto— ¡Cierto! Podrías quedarte en mi apartamento. Él va a estar fuera por al menos un mes y no creo que le importe. Además, acabo de limpiar su habitación y cambié la ropa de cama porque mis hermanos van a venir de visita la próxima semana.

Haru solo lo observaba en silencio, como si le hubiera ofrecido un vaso de agua en el desierto, pero Makoto no interpretó su silencio en esa forma, añadiendo después en un tono apenado: —Eh… espero que no haya sonado demasiado raro ya que acabamos de conocernos, pero parece que necesitas una cama con bastante urgencia.

Sí, probablemente no era la decisión más sensata ir al apartamento de un perfecto extraño en medio de la noche, pero Haru estaba demasiado cansado para desconfiar de esa sonrisa. —Eso estaría bien.

—¿De verdad? Entonces ven conmigo, Nanase-kun.

—Haru —corrigió.

—¿Eh?

—Puedes llamarme Haru.

Haru pensaba que solo un ángel podía sonreír tan adorablemente a las dos de la mañana mientras evidentemente intentaba contener otro bostezo. —Entonces tú puedes llamarme Makoto.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, Makoto.

………...

La tenue luz de los focos de la calle y la luna le daban a los ojos azules de Haru un brillo especial, como dos gotas de agua bailando en la amable y somnolienta cara de su vecino. La primera impresión no fue muy buena, pero todo miedo inicial se disipó cuando vio esos ojos. Le recordaban mucho a la forma en que un gatito abandonado le suplicó una vez que no lo dejara fuera bajo la lluvia.

Haru lo siguió sin protestas. Seguramente invitar a alguien que acabas de conocer a quedarse en tu casa no era la cosa más segura por hacer, pero el chico parecía que necesitaba aprovechar de unas cuantas horas –o tal vez días– de sueño.

—Esta es la habitación —dijo frente a la puerta del cuarto– No te preocupes por nada, solo ve a dormir ya.

—Muchas gracias. —Su voz sonaba como si se estuviera forzando a ser educado, pero estaba demasiado cansado para tener éxito.

—Está bien. Puedes cocinarme el desayuno en la mañana como paga —se rió moviendo las manos frente a él— Es broma. Duerme bien, Haru.

Dejó a su compañero de apartamento temporal para que pudiera dormir y se dirigió a su propia habitación, quitándose el suéter ligero y el pants que usó sobre la camiseta y boxer que usaba para dormir, y se trepó a su cama en la que estuvo hasta tres horas antes. Aún habiéndose ido a la cama más temprano anticipando su viaje, se sentía demasiado cansado para seguir moviéndose y casi en el momento que su cabeza tocó la almohada, se quedó dormido.

Se le había olvidado configurar su alarma ya que usualmente esperaba que su ruidoso compañero de habitación comenzara a moverse por el apartamento para levantarse él mismo cada día. Pero lo que lo despertó ese día fue el aroma de la comida. El delicioso olor hizo que su estómago gruñera tan fuerte que estaba seguro que se escuchó en la otra habitación.

Aún medio dormido, caminó siguiendo su olfato hacia el aroma tan tentador solo para descubrir que era su propia cocina, lo que era raro ya que su refrigerador y alacena estaban casi vacíos. En realidad ese era su estado normal, puesto que casi nunca cocinaban allí. Para aumentar su sorpresa aún más, el responsable de hacer que la cocina y todo el apartamento olieran tan bien no era otro sino su vecino de enfrente. Aquellos ojos azules se giraron hacia él completamente inexpresivos, haciéndo que recordara el incidente de horas antes. Mientras encontraba la mejor manera de saludar a Haru, él simplemente le dijo. —Buenos días.

—Eh… buenos días, Haru. ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

—Dijiste que querías el desayuno. Estoy pagando mi deuda.

Makoto estaba de verdad sorprendido de que se lo tomara en serio. —¿Qué! Yo… ¡Sólo era una broma!

—Quería agradecerte —le dió un vistazo y casi fue como si suplicara que aceptara su oferta.

Makoto suspiró. No estaba seguro por qué tenía debilidad por los ojos de Haru. Le parecían tan hermosos. —Bueno, supongo que está bien si te sientes mejor de esa forma, pero no tenía comida por aquí, ¿de dónde sacaste esto? Creo que ni siquiera tenía aceite.

—De mi apartamento. Tu cocina está completamente vacía, necesitas ir al supermercado.

No pudo evitar reírse ante la apreciación de su invitado. Era vergonzoso, pero tenía que admitir su debilidad. —No puedo cocinar ni un poco. Bueno, puedo hervir huevos y papas, pero supongo que comer solo eso sería malo.

—¿Dónde comes? —su voz parecía tener algo de curiosidad, pero era un poco difícil descifrar con ese tono tan monótono con el que Haru hablaba.

—Uhm… usualmente en la universidad. Mi compañero trabaja en un restaurante, así que trae algunas sobras o su novia viene y cocina para nosotros.

Haru permaneció silencioso.

—En cambio tú tienes bastante habilidad con esto —dijo acercándose a ver qué era lo que preparaba y añadió riendo— Supongo que no tienes problemas para comer en casa. ¿Cuándo aprendiste?

—Estaba en secundaria. En el internado donde vivía nos dividían en grupos y por turnos debíamos preparar el almuerzo para todos los chicos.

—¿Internado? —murmuró sin pensarlo. No tenía la intención de inmiscuirse, pero la pregunta rebasó su prudencia, aunque Haru no se inmutó ni cuando respondió.

—Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño. Viví allí hasta que llegué al bachillerato, y desde entonces he vivido por mi cuenta.

—¡Ah! Lo siento, no era mi intención… —se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo, por lo que añadió– Debe ser un poco solitario.

—No realmente —concluyó completamente inafectado. La comida estaba lista y Haru le indicó que fuera a lavarse antes de comer. —Pondré la comida en la mesa mientras haces eso. No tardes.

—¡Ah! Si, gracias.

Makoto se apresuró al lavabo, apenas notando su cabello alborotado por la almohada y su horrible vestuario. Haru estaba correctamente vestido y con un delantal para proteger sus ropas, cuán vergonzoso de su parte el presentarse con la camiseta más vieja que poseía y su ropa interior.

Lavo sus manos, cara y dientes y corrió a su habitación a ponerse algo más presentable. Cuando salió, Haru estaba poniendo el último platillo en la mesa. Al menos sí poseía los platos para servir la comida, no podría soportar más vergüenza.

—Esto se ve tan delicioso como huele. ¡Gracias por la comida! —dijo esperando que Haru hiciera lo mismo y ambos comenzaron a comer—. ¡Y sabe delicioso también! Eres como un chef profesional, Haru.

Haru desvió la mirada, le pareció que con cierto bochorno, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. —Lo siento, tengo que contestar…

Dos segundos después de que Haru presionara el botón para contestar, una fuerte y clara voz se escuchó desde el auricular. —¡TRAE MI COMIDA DE VUELTA, HIJO DE PERRA!

—Pensé que no ibas a necesitarla. Anoche no parabas de gritar  _ “¡Oh dios mío, estoy tan lleno!” _

Makoto no pudo evitar ahogar una risa, en parte porque Haru lograba provocar a su amigo aún con ese tono monótono en su voz y su rostro inexpresivo.

— _ Gh… ¡VOY A ARRANCARTE LA CABEZA, HARU! ¡DEVUÉLVEME MI COMIDA! _

—Te llevaré las sobras si hay alguna. Ve al combini si quieres desayunar, o envía a tu novio si no puedes caminar.

_ —¡JURO QUE VOY A MATARTE, HARUKA! _

—Lo siento, tengo que irme. La comida se enfría.

Makoto todavía estaba tratando de no reír, pero tan pronto como Haru dejó el teléfono a un lado tuvo que romper en carcajadas. Haru desvió su mirada, sonrojándose un poco. —Lamento eso.

—Está bien, está bien —se limpió una lágrima del ojo—, pero quizá no deberíamos comernos la comida de tu amigo.

—Me la debe, y además… —Sus ojos se fijaron en él casi como intentara hipnotizarlo solo con la mirada—. Te estoy sobornado.

—¿Eh? ¿Sobornando?

—Su novio se va a quedar toda la semana. —De nuevo sus ojos parecían los de un cachorrito abandonado. —Por favor, déjame quedarme aquí.

Makoto sintió ternura. No imaginaba lo difícil que era para Haru en esa situación y no parecía alguien peligroso. Si prestarle una habitación era todo lo que requería, no le costaba nada.

Haru interpretó su silencio de una forma diferente, ya que se forzó a seguir hablando. —Puedo prepararte los tres tiempos de comida como pago e incluso me encargaré de la limpieza de la cocina y la habitación. No seré una molestia.

—Ah… no tienes por qué hacer eso. En verdad no sería problema para mi el prestarte la habitación y no necesitas darme nada a cambio.

Los ojos de Haru resplandecieron con esperanza.

—P-pero quiero hacerlo.

Definitivamente tenía debilidad por esos ojos azules que parecían hablar más que su dueño. Le sonrió y asintió. —Está bien, en realidad creo que yo salgo ganando con este trato. La comida está realmente deliciosa, pero tienes que dejarme comprar los víveres que necesites.

Haru desvió la mirada y guardó silencio. ¿Diría algo que lo molestó?

—Dejaré que compres lo necesario para el desayuno y ese lo prepararé aquí, pero sería de mucha ayuda si pudieras ir a almorzar y cenar en mi apartamento.

Asintió de nuevo sin relajar su sonrisa. —Como tú digas. Supongo que debe ser más cómodo estar en tu propia cocina, así que no me molesta. Oh, pero supongo que solo será la cena. Mañana comienzo un voluntariado en el centro comunitario.

—Puedo prepararte un bento —dijo tímidamente y le pareció ver que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco. Por alguna razón, sintió también calor en su rostro.

—S-si no es molestia… te lo agradecería mucho.

Haru asintió. Era difícil decir, pero por un momento le pareció notar que su boca se curvaba ligeramente hacia arriba, pero desapareció tan pronto como llevó un bocado de comida a su boca.

…………. 

No tuvo la necesidad de pasar por su apartamento después de desayunar, había preparado todo lo que iba a usar ese día cuando fue a cambiarse —y a robar la comida de Rin—. Cuando terminaron de lavar los platos, se despidió de Makoto y se dirigió a la cita que tenía esa mañana.

Se le había presentado una oportunidad excepcional, aunque era una parte de su carrera que no le apasionaba. En realidad, era muy apasionado en evitarla, pero tenía que hacerlo para pagar sus cuentas.

Haru era uno de los más prometedores nadadores del nuevo equipo de natación nacional. Una nueva generación de atletas que vivía para el deporte y por el deporte. Con su carrera en despegue y con el atractivo físico que poseía —según le repitieron varios agentes e incluso Rin cuando le contó sobre la oferta— era el candidato ideal para formar parte de una campaña para una nueva línea de bebidas deportivas. Tras mucha negociación entre los managers de su club y la gente de la embotelladora, llegó el día en que al fin firmaría el contrato y anunciarían su participación en la campaña. 

Se haría por medio de una conferencia de prensa muy breve. Le prometieron que no tendría que decir nada, solo estar allí y beber algo. No era algo difícil, pero estar entre tantas personas y ser el centro de la atención no le atraía en lo más mínimo. 

Al llegar al punto de reunión, Haru se anunció en la recepción y una joven en traje ejecutivo fue la encargada de recibirlo. Era bastante más baja que él, de complexión menuda y grandes ojos negros.

—Buenos días, Nanase-san, soy Hitomi Aoi y seré su asistente este día —saludó la chica—, venga conmigo por favor, tenemos que ver a los estilistas antes de que inicie la conferencia de prensa.

Haru se dejó conducir. Escuchar que mencionaban a los  _ estilistas _ no le daba muchas esperanzas. Odiaba a la gente tocándolo de cualquier forma, apenas toleraba ir a que le cortaran el cabello y por eso solía mantener su flequillo más largo de lo que era apropiado. Ese era su estilo al final de cuentas. 

Hitomi lo llevó a un cuarto que era justo lo que había imaginado con el fatídico anuncio. Un enorme espejo y luces a todo su alrededor. Varias personas lo esperaban listos con capa, cepillos y pinceles en mano como si Haru fuera un lienzo en blanco esperando convertirse en obra de arte. Estaba consciente de que, al aceptar ese trato, se había comprometido a pasar por eso cada vez que tomaran fotos o filmaran un promocional, pero no se comprometió a que el proceso le agradara así que no se molestó en disimular su aversión.

—Por aquí, Nanase-kun —le dijo un hombre algo mayor que lo hizo sentarse en la silla de tortura y lo cubrió con la capa que mantendría sus ropas limpias. Al menos eso le permitirían conservar de su personalidad, no le ponía mucha atención a la ropa más que en que fuera cómoda y con algo de instrucción de Rin había logrado tener algo de estilo para escoger su vestuario. 

«No vas a ser el atleta excéntrico del grupo… qué digo, si ya lo eres pero al menos no seas tan evidente y aprende a vestir como la gente normal». Eso había dicho Rin cuando se mudaron juntos e iniciaron en el equipo. No le parecía estar vestido de una forma extraña, pero Rin era demasiado exigente en cuanto al guardarropa.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, tratando de ignorar cada capa de crema, polvo y  _ quién-sabe-qué-más _ que era aplicada en su rostro y cabello. Abrió los ojos y observó la imagen en el espejo, pero no encontró ninguna diferencia excepto por la sensación incómoda en su piel.

—Ahora vamos a la oficina, allá nos esperan los directivos y su manager para darle detalles de la conferencia —explicó Hitomi. 

Él asistió y caminó un paso detrás de ella hacia la oficina. De las personas reunidas allí apenas reconocía a un par de ellos. Asano Ryu, su manager y Akamatsu Keita, el jefe del departamento de mercadeo de  _ HS Drinks.  _ Los demás tipos eran completamente desconocidos.

—Ah, Nanase-kun, qué bueno que ya estás aquí —saludó Asano. —Vamos a repasar un poco qué es lo que va a pasar durante la conferencia de prensa.

—Pero primero déjame que te presente a los que nos acompañarán —intervino Akamatsu, presentando primero a un hombre en sus treintas con aire de ser el que mandaba—. Kuramoto Shinji, el director creativo de la campaña. Él es el responsable de todo este concepto. —Luego se acercó al más joven de los dos, que no debía llegar aún a treinta y lo reflejaba tanto en su rostro como en su forma de vestir. –Sasagawa Kyoichi, quien será el director de fotografía y de filmación para las piezas de la campaña.

Hizo una reverencia y presentó sus respetos a ambos hombres que le contestaron de la misma forma. Kuramoto era un hombre de mediana edad, pero no vestía formalmente como Asano o Akamatsu. Su estilo era un poco más relajado, pero transmitía una fuerte presencia profesional. En cambio Sasagawa era bastante joven, en sus veinte probablemente, y su estilo era completamente despreocupado y juvenil, pero en su mirada podía notar ya que lo estaba examinando con planes para sus próximas sesiones.

Por último, Akamatsu se acercó a la única mujer del grupo de desconocidos, aunque ella no le era del todo extraña ya que había leído un poco sobre ella mientras ojeaba las páginas de deportes del diario y otras revistas deportivas. —Ella es Mori Takako, una excelente velocista que será nuestra portavoz femenina. Poco a poco iremos introduciendo a nuevos atletas, conforme la marca vaya adquiriendo fuerza. Por lo pronto, ustedes dos serán los primeros rostros de la campaña.

—Mucho gusto, Nanase-kun —saludó Mori— Es un placer conocerte al fin, todo el mundo deportivo está muy pendiente de tu desempeño.

—Mucho gusto —contestó secamente. No le gustaba que lo halagaran, no sentía que fueran sinceros y realmente no entendía por qué todo mundo estaba tan al tanto de lo que hacía. No era el mejor nadador, incluso Rin tenía más espíritu competitivo que él y con frecuencia superaba sus récords, aunque Haru no tenía problemas en recuperarlos un tiempo después.

—Bien, presten atención. —Akamatsu fue el encargado de repasar las partes de la conferencia. Primero él haría una breve presentación sobre la nueva línea de productos y luego presentaría a Kuramoto y Sasagawa. Ellos introducirían el concepto de la campaña y sería Kuramoto quien presentara a Haru y Mori. Ellos sólo tendrían que agradecer al público y quizá responder un par de preguntas sobre temas personales que sus mánagers no pudieran responder por ellos.

Como fue planeado, ellos fueron los últimos en salir ante la gran cantidad de periodistas que estaban presentes. Eran muchos, al menos unos ochenta personajes entre reporteros y fotógrafos, nunca creyó que un evento como anunciar a los portavoces de una marca pudiera atraer tanta atención. Los reporteros hacían sus preguntas y los dirigentes contestaban a cada una de ellas. Los fotógrafos no paraban de hacer capturas desde todos los ángulos posibles.

—Nanase-kun, Mori-san ¿afectará esto en sus entrenamientos?

—Claro que no —intervino Sasagawa— Aprovecharemos unos cuantos días que Nanase y Mori tienen de receso en sus entrenamientos.

—Estamos totalmente enfocados en el próximo torneo que se acerca —tomó la palabra Asano—, así que Nanase-kun no interrumpirá su entrenamiento por más tiempo del estrictamente necesario ni se extralimitará con el trabajo que realice en el estudio.

—Lo mismo con Mori-san —dijo su mánager— Primero será el próximo campeonato y luego realizará las sesiones que necesite.

—No es la primera vez que un atleta presta su imagen para una campaña publicitaria, no deben preocuparse por su rendimiento. Estarán en óptimas condiciones para poner a Japón en alto.

Luego de unas cuantas preguntas más, la conferencia se dio por terminada y Haru pudo alejarse de la multitud solo para encontrarse nuevamente con Hitomi. —Buen trabajo, Nanase-san. Lo acompañaré a la sala de maquillaje para que le limpien la cara. Imagino que debe sentirse incómodo ya que es la primera vez que tiene que usarlo.

Eso le recordaba que no sería la última vez. Realmente odiaba esa sensación sobre su piel, pero todo era por el bien de continuar nadando sin tener que compartir su tiempo en la piscina con un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar a su mánager, entrenador y el uso de las instalaciones del club. Esperaba no arrepentirse de su elección.

Había aceptado representar ese producto porque iba más acorde a sus capacidades y sus gustos.Rin ya era la imagen de una serie de productos para el cabello, su brillante cabello rojo llamaba la atención dentro y fuera de competencias, además de otras razones que con frecuencia provocaban un rezongo por parte de Sousuke, aunque al parecer estaba conforme con el resultado de los productos porque lo había notado jugando inconscientemente con el cabello de Rin en diversas ocasiones y sólo se daba cuenta cuando de alguna forma le provocaba cosquillas a su novio. 

Los observaba y menos entendía cual era el alboroto con todo eso de las almas gemelas. Parecían felices la mayor parte del tiempo, pero luego Sousuke se iba y aunque él ganaba poder dormir en paz, las cosas para Rin no eran sencillas. Simplemente no entendía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editar el resto de capítulos está tomando más tiempo del que consideré, debido a que mi vida adulta se entromete... pero no teman, porque el fanfic ya está escrito, así que en algún momento de mi vida lo terminaré. Rueguen que no muera en el intento (?)


	3. Encuentros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevos comienzos, nuevas responsabilidades. Haru y Makoto deben hacer algunos ligeros ajustes en sus rutinas luego de haberse conocido, que solo es una parte de los cambios que se avecinan para ambos.

Iniciar el día con un buen desayuno hizo maravillas por su energía. Después de despedir a Haru y agradecerle por enésima vez por la comida, ordenó todo lo que estaba fuera de lugar en su apartamento, se dio una rápida ducha y se puso a arreglar las cosas que necesitaba para lo que sería su ocupación durante el descanso de verano.

Llevaba una bolsa un tanto grande que colgó cruzada sobre su pecho. Luego de cerrar la puerta con llave, se dirigió a las escaleras para bajarlas con total ánimo. Era su costumbre desde el momento en que se mudó al edificio, dos años antes, y el descenso no era tan problemático como cuando regresaba y tenía que subir los cuatro pisos. De todos modos le servía como ejercicio y al llegar a su destino ya llevaría adelantado el calentamiento.

En cuanto llegó a la planta baja alzó los ojos al cielo. El sol no estaba aún en lo más alto, pero era uno de los veranos más calurosos que había experimentado, lo que hacía aún más difícil la carrera que estaba a punto de emprender.

Aún no era tarde, Haru lo despertó una hora más temprano de lo que acostumbraba con su compañero de apartamento, así que en lugar de correr a su destino decidió que daría una suave caminata y buscaría el lado de la sombra en todo su camino.

Vivía en ese edificio desde que comenzó la universidad y conocía a varios de sus vecinos, pero jamás se había topado con los vecinos de enfrente. Conocía de vista al compañero de Haru porque era imposible no distinguir su brillante cabello rojo a la distancia. Pero le parecía extraño nunca haber visto a Haru, pues estaba seguro que no podría haber pasado por alto esos intensos ojos azules.

No estaba ni a medio camino y sentía el cuerpo bañado en sudor. No era conveniente presentarse en ese estado, pero no tenía opción. Debía considerar arreglar el freno trasero de su bicicleta, seguramente eso haría más ligero su camino. 

Kisumi seguro no se molestaría si tomara el auto, pero para una distancia relativamente corta —añadiendo el gasto de combustible que su presupuesto no le permitía— estaba muy mal visto. Quizá una motocicleta sería buena idea, pero volvía a entrar en problemas de presupuesto.

Había una línea de tren que conectaba ambos puntos y la ruta del autobús lo dejaría muy cerca, pero esas no eran opciones para él. A veces extrañaba su pueblo, donde los autobuses nunca iban llenos y todos los conductores lo conocían, así que le permitían estar siempre cerca de la puerta. Otras veces simplemente deseaba curarse y poder llevar una vida normal.

—Debí aprender a patinar, seguro así sería más rápido —se dijo a si mismo, apurando el paso. Si llegaba a tiempo podría darse una ducha rápida y ponerse el uniforme antes de iniciar sus labores en el centro comunitario.

El terreno del Centro era extenso. Tenía un edificio muy grande. Dentro no solo habían salones en los que se impartían toda clase de cursos para niños y adultos sino también varias instalaciones deportivas, así como otras tantas al exterior. 

Al interior se encontraba la piscina de 25 metros, en la que niños y adultos recibían clases a diferentes horarios por un mínimo costo. Este dinero ayudaba al mantenimiento de las instalaciones, los donativos de la ciudad se encargaban de pagar a los empleados de planta y, algunos voluntarios –como Makoto– iban a dar clases de su área de experiencia durante las vacaciones.

Amaba nadar, ese sentimiento de flotar sobre el agua sin que nada lo restringiera. Se sentía libre cual ave volando en lo alto. Lo que más le encantaba era ver al cielo y contemplar solo el amplio espacio abierto, y por eso el estilo dorso siempre fue su favorito. 

Nadaba por placer. Nunca tuvo el espíritu competitivo que lo impulsara a seguir ese camino más allá de la preparatoria. Sin embargo, poder compartir con otras personas esa sensación y esa libertad era algo que le atrajo al decidir su futuro. Ahora se preparaba para convertirse en instructor de natación. Su principal objetivo era enseñarle a los niños o a jóvenes principiantes, pero le enseñaría a cualquiera que tuviera interés en aprender a moverse en el agua.

La última semana de clases del semestre vio en el tablón de anuncios de su universidad el letrero de que se necesitaban voluntarios para las vacaciones en el Centro Comunitario. Entre las vacantes encontró que pedían un entrenador para la clase de renacuajos –los niños más pequeños– a los que debía enseñarles cómo flotar, respirar bajo el agua y los movimientos básicos para moverse. A pesar de que solo era un estudiante de segundo año, decidió presentarse para la vacante. Cuando supieron que había estado toda la vida en un club de natación e incluso había sido el capitán, lo aceptaron de inmediato. Estaba nervioso, pero tratar con niños pequeños le gustaba bastante.

Como lo pronosticó, llegó con bastante tiempo de ventaja y tomó prestada la ducha del cambiador. Se puso el uniforme, que consistía en un traje de baño de cuerpo completo, googles y un gorro de baño, y se presentó ante el que sería su jefe.

—Buenos días, Konoe-san —saludó Makoto— Ya estoy aquí.

—¡Ah, Tachibana-kun! Me alegra que vinieras temprano. Ya hay aquí algunos padres y familiares que trajeron a sus pequeños para la primera clase. ¿Por qué no te presentas primero con ellos? Es bueno que confíen en ti.

Makoto sonrió entusiasmado. —Así lo haré, gracias Konoe-san.

Konoe Kuro era el director y entrenador en jefe. Tenía a su cargo a algunos atletas prometedores que no contaban con el apoyo de una beca o patrocinio para impulsar su carrera. El resto del tiempo coordinaba las labores de los otros entrenadores.

Se acercó al grupo de chicos que ya comenzaban a hacer lazos. Los familiares ya comenzaban a intercambiar números de contacto. De los cuatro niños que tendría a su cargo, tres se encontraban presentes.

—Quiero presentarles a Tachibana Makoto, quien será el encargado de sus hijos durante el próximo mes. Los dejo a su cuidado.

Makoto hizo una reverencia al grupo en cuanto Konoe terminó la presentación, luego este se retiró y Makoto tomó la rienda del grupo. —Es un placer conocerlos, haré mi mejor trabajo con los chicos.

—Tatsumi, preséntate con tu entrenador —dijo una mujer, dándole un empujoncito a su hijo y el pequeño lo miró con mucha decisión.

—Soy Toudou Tatsumi y estos son mis papás. Gracias por cuidar de mi.

—Mucho gusto, entrenador Tachibana. Yo soy Toudou Hiroshi y ella es mi esposa Miki —intervino el padre del chico—. Espero que estos chicos no sean demasiado para ti.

Makoto rió. —Tengo dos hermanos menores, son gemelos y muy traviesos. Los he cuidado desde que era niño y les enseñé a nadar, así que tengo algo de práctica con los más chicos.

Su positivismo se contagió a los padres que sonrieron muy a gusto por la pequeña presentación. Mientras tanto, la siguiente familia se acercó a él. —Mucho gusto, yo soy Asari Tooru, ella es mi esposa Yuki y esta pequeña es nuestra Midori.

La pequeña se escondió un poco tras las piernas de su madre, pero Makoto se agachó a su altura y le regaló una sonrisa muy dulce. —Mucho gusto, Midori-chan. Espero que te diviertas mucho este verano.

Ella se le quedó viendo fijamente un momento y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable tono rosado. Se atrevió a salir un poco de su escondite y asintió hacia Makoto. —Sí, g-gracias.

Los siguientes en presentarse fueron Satou Daiki y su hermano menor Eiji. —¡Yo te conozco! —dijo Daiki— En secundaria nuestras escuelas se enfrentaron, yo estaba en primer año y tú en tercero. Luego me mudé acá. Vaya, eras muy bueno en la brazada de espalda —indicó muy animado y Makoto le sonrió con amabilidad— ¡Genial! Eiji, vas a estar en muy buenas manos.

El pequeño, que parecía ser el más pequeño de los chicos, asintió muy entusiasmado.

—Vamos a divertirnos mucho —le dijo al más pequeño y luego hablando también al hermano mayor añadió—: Pueden confiar en mi.

Estaba a punto de decirles que fueran a cambiarse cuando se presentó su última alumna, acompañada por su madre. —Lo siento, lo siento, fue mi culpa que nos retrasaramos —dijo la joven mujer. La pequeña que se sostenía de su mano era casi una copia en miniatura de la madre— ¿Usted es el entrenador Tachibana? Mucho gusto, soy Hirano Kana y ella es mi hija MIyuki. Gracias por cuidar de ella.

Midori era una niña tímida, pero al menos se atrevió a mirarlo. En cambio Miyuki ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada y más que tímida parecía asustada con su alrededor. Quizá eran demasiadas personas y no estaba a gusto entre tantos desconocidos. Tendría que acercarse con más sutileza para ganarse su confianza.

—Descuide, Hirano-san, llega justo a tiempo. Los chicos estaban a punto de ir a cambiarse, ¿por qué no los acompañan para que conozcan las instalaciones y se conozcan un poco más? Yo prepararé lo que usaremos en nuestra primera clase.

Las familias hicieron tal y como Makoto sugirió y mientras él preparaba el equipo para la primera clase, Konoe se le acercó. —Olvidé advertirte algo sobre una de tus alumnas. No debería afectar tu clase, pero necesito que estés preparado por si tienes que lidiar con ello. Hirano-san es madre soltera, al parecer el padre de su hija las dejó cuando conoció a su alma gemela y Miyuki ha tenido algunos problemas por eso. Ya sabes como son algunos padres y cómo contagian a sus hijos. Los demás padres de tu grupo ya están al tanto, pero siempre puede haber algún otro niño que se entere y la moleste. Te pido que le pongas especial atención.

Makoto asintió. —Estaré al pendiente. Gracias por avisarme.

Todo el asunto de las almas gemelas era algo complicado. Desde que cada uno nacía, había una persona destinada a ellos, pero era imposible saber cual sería la naturaleza de ese vínculo hasta llegar a conocerle. No todas las almas gemelas llegaban a enamorarse, algunos eran solo los mejores amigos del mundo y otros eran rivales que se impulsaban a llegar siempre más allá de sus límites. Aún así, la tendencia era la de encontrar al amor de tu vida en esa persona destinada, puesto que no había persona en el mundo que te entendiera mejor. Por eso era muy mal visto que una persona tuviera una relación con alguien más sin conocer antes a su alma gemela.

No podía imaginar cómo era para Miyuki. Las personas groseras solían llamar a los niños como ella los  _ sin alma _ , por ser hijos de una relación sin vínculo de almas. Ahora entendía por qué la niña era tan cautelosa con los extraños. Tendría que hacerla sentir segura.

Los chicos volvieron justo cuando tenía todo listo. Tatsumi iba a la delantera pero en cuanto llegó a la puerta comenzó a correr. —Tatsumi, no corras —le advirtió con firmeza y amabilidad—, puedes hacerte daño.

Cuando los demás niños estuvieron reunidos con su compañero, él se agachó a su altura y les habló. —Escúchenme bien. La primera regla de la piscina es que no deben correr, pues el piso está mojado y podrían resbalarse. Un golpe es doloroso, pero si además caen en la piscina sería muy peligroso. ¿Lo entienden?

—Sí, entrenador Tachibana —contestaron tres a coro y Miyuki solo asintió, así que Makoto asintió en respuesta para que supiera que había captado su respuesta.

—Ahora vamos a iniciar. Antes de entrar a la piscina debemos hacer un pequeño calentamiento para no sufrir calambres. Lo haremos cada vez que vayamos a comenzar la clase.

De los familiares, únicamente Daiki y Kana se quedaron a ver la clase y a conversar un poco más mientras observaban a los chicos aprender a hacer burbujas y a flotar.

Desde el inicio, Eiji y Tatsumi tomaron una seria rivalidad y compitieron para ver quién entendía primero las instrucciones de Makoto. Midori era menos efusiva, pero se mostró muy atenta desde el inicio, haciendo todo lo que él indicaba y buscaba siempre la validación de su entrenador. Miyuki también estaba atenta, pero prefería permanecer lejos de sus compañeros, a una distancia que ella consideraba segura.

Llegó el momento de aprender a flotar, así que Makoto los reunió a su alrededor y les explicó lo que harían. Él hizo la demostración y luego pidió a los niños que lo imitaran uno a uno. Eiji ganó el primer lugar para intentarlo mientras los demás lo vieron, pero no tomó suficiente aire y pronto se levantó, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—Bien hecho, pero no olvides que es importante respirar. Ahora es turno de Tatsumi —dijo y el chico dio un paso adelante y tomó mucho aire antes de sumergirse, pero tomó tanto que le fue difícil contenerlo y tuvo que salir pronto para liberar la presión. También le hizo una observación y fue el turno de Midori. Ella fue un poco más precavida, tomó suficiente aire y se sumergió, pero estaba algo nerviosa y comenzó a hundirse, olvidando mantener su cuerpo en posición. Makoto la ayudó a salir a flote y la tranquilizó con una sonrisa. La pequeña olvidó el susto y sonrió al recibir las observaciones de Makoto. —Ahora es tu turno, Miyuki-chan —le dijo a la niña que asintió y respiró profundo un par de veces antes de hacer lo que Makoto les había enseñado. No cometió los errores de sus compañeros y estuvo un buen rato sumergida en el agua. Cuando llegó a su límite se incorporó y volvió a tomar aire.

Los demás niños comenzaron a aplaudirle porque había sido la única en lograrlo sin fallas y eso la hizo sonreir. Durante el resto de la clase se mostró menos temerosa e incluso respondió en voz alta a una pregunta que le hizo Midori. 

Al terminar la clase, los niños corrieron a las duchas y a cambiarse mientras él se encargaba de devolver las cosas usadas a su lugar. Las madres de Tatsumi y Midori llegaron por ellos y se despidieron del entrenador y sus compañeros. Miyuki corrió con su mamá y la abrazó. —¡Me divertí mucho!

Eiji también corrió con su hermano. Los cuatro se acercaron a Makoto. —Muchas gracias —dijo Kana— Tienes un don especial con los niños. Hace mucho que no veía a Miyuki tan contenta.

—Me alegra que le gustara la clase y se lleve bien con los demás. Espero verte aquí todos los días —dijo sonriéndole a la niña y ella lo observó con sus ojos azules resplandeciendo de ilusión.

—No faltaré ni un día —respondió en un tono suave y apretando la mano de su mamá.

—Nos vamos a divertir mucho, Miyu-chan —comentó Eiji—. Yo tampoco voy a faltar un solo día y aprenderemos a nadar super bien.

La sonrisa de Miyuki se hizo aún mayor así que sus mejillas sonrojadas eran un poco más notorias. Asintió enérgicamente. —Hn.

—Gracias por todo, Tachibana-san —dijo Daiki— Vamos Eiji, tenemos que pasar a la tienda camino a casa.

Todos se despidieron y Makoto quedó libre para estar un rato más en la piscina, pero prefirió irse a casa de una vez así que se dirigió a las duchas para lavar todo el cloro de su cuerpo. Empacó todo y se echó el maletín al hombro, pero justo cuando estaba saliendo del vestidor un joven que tenía la intención de entrar terminó por estrellarse contra el pecho de Makoto. —Ah, lo siento, lo siento… —se disculpó enérgicamente.

Makoto le sacaba al menos una cabeza en altura al otro chico, por lo que tuvo que bajar la mirada para verlo a la cara. —Descuida, fue mi culpa también —le contestó sonriendo. Los grandes ojos azules que hasta hace un momento lo miraban con preocupación lucieron más relajados. Dio un par de pasos atrás y sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello platinado bailara un poco. —Está bien, fue solo un accidente. Debo prestar más atención cuando camino. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia y Makoto se hizo a un lado para que él entrara primero y con un suave gracias se acabó la corta interacción.

Se despidió de Konoe-san y se marchó a casa sintiéndose muy satisfecho con su primera clase. No solo había logrado conectarse con sus cuatro alumnos, sino que también se habían conectado entre ellos. No podía dejar de pensar en la mirada tan llena de vida de Miyuki al finalizar la clase. Sus ojos brillaban tanto como los de Haru cuando le ofreció un lugar para dormir.

Se rió ante el recuerdo de lo ocurrido desde la madrugada y cómo habían resultado las cosas. Haru le había dicho que ese día no podría prepararle el almuerzo, pero que los próximos días los tendría sin falla. Aún le causaba mucha vergüenza aceptarlo, pero Haru lo había convencido de que era un trato justo por prestarle la habitación el resto de la semana. Además, era bueno estrechar los lazos entre vecinos.

* * *

Luego de la conferencia de prensa hubo un almuerzo para celebrar el trato y se prolongó más de lo que hubiera deseado. En cuanto fue posible se despidió y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa. Tomó el tren ya que era el método más rápido para llegar, solo quería volver y darse un largo baño, pero recordó que Rin y su novio debían estar todavía en la casa. No quería deberle más favores a Makoto, pero si no lograba un momento de paz en su propio apartamento tendría que sobornar a su vecino con el pastel de chocolate más delicioso que pudiera prepararle con tal de obtener un par de horas de paz en su bañera.

Quizá no era mala idea comprar los ingredientes para estar preparado. Además, necesitaba reabastecer la comida que había robado esa mañana y comprar un poco más para preparar la cena de esa noche. Hizo una lista mental de lo que debía comprar al pasar por la tienda cercana a su estación. En la lista incluyó los ingredientes para preparar el pastel, por si necesitaba usar esa carta.

Recorrió los pasillos de la tienda, poniendo los elementos necesarios en un cesto que colgaba de su brazo. Se tomó un tiempo extra para escoger el mejor chocolate para el pastel y se dirigió a pagar. No había nadie en la registradora, así que fue un proceso sencillo. —Es mucha comida para una persona, ¿tendrán una fiesta? —comentó la mujer que atendía la caja mientras empacaba todo en dos bolsas.

—Tendremos invitados —contestó Haru por ser cordial, no le atraía mucho el hacer conversación.

— _ Tendremos _ . ¿Eso significa tú y tu alma gemela? —continuó ella mirándolo un momento a los ojos. Por eso mismo no le gustaba conversar con extraños, el tema era usualmente el mismo en cada ocasión.

—Mi compañero de apartamento, su novio, nuestro vecino de enfrente y yo —dijo sin darle alguna inflexión a su voz. Tomó sus bolsas y dio las gracias.

—Vuelve pronto —despidió la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro. No la culpaba por actuar de esa forma, en un trabajo como el de ella, si no conocías aún a tu alma gemela, se corría el riesgo de conocerle y no darse cuenta hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Por ello se aseguraban de insinuar que estaban en búsqueda aún, pero a él no podía interesarle menos eso.

Caminó solo un poco más para llegar a su edificio y usar el elevador hasta su piso. Miró la puerta de Makoto, pero sabía que aún no debía estar en casa pues le había dicho que daría una clase para niños pequeños. Ya que no podía evitarlo más, se dirigió a su propio apartamento y abrió la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo, esperando que Rin y su novio estuvieran en la habitación, pero los encontró acurrucados en el sofá de la sala. Su compañero ni siquiera abandonó su cómoda posición para saludarlo.

—Hasta que te apareces. ¿Cómo estuvo la conferencia?

—Larga —contestó mientras se dirigía a la cocina para dejar las bolsas que llevaba y guardar lo que no usaría en ese momento.

—¡Por un demonio, Haru! Usa tu vocabulario completo para dar una respuesta. Todavía estoy enfadado contigo, no me provoques.

—Odio el maquillaje —respondió con el primer atisbo de emoción en todo el día, lo que provocó que Rin rompiera en risas.

—Típico de ti —comentó aún riéndose—. Siempre evitando hacer cosas que te resulten fastidiosas y aún así aceptaste un contrato que implica someterse al proceso más fastidioso que conozco. Aunque tendrás que hacerlo con tanta frecuencia que hasta puede que te acostumbres.

—Nunca. —Se sirvió un vaso de agua y tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa, para guardar su distancia de los otros dos.

—Qué bueno que te darán libretos para los comerciales. Si dependieran de tu capacidad de improvisación en definitiva estarían perdidos.

El chico que servía de cojín para Rin trató de contener una risa, pero le salió un ligero bufido la cual provocó una mirada fría de parte de Haru que no tardó en ser correspondida. Dos tonos diferentes de azul compitiendo por ver quién podría helar más al otro. Así era su relación con Sousuke. Rin entornó los ojos y suspiró. Sabía bien la molestia que existía entre los dos, sobre todo porque era en gran parte su culpa.

—Haru… —amonestó suavemente al tiempo que le daba un golpe suave a Sousuke en el hombro.

No, no había sido su culpa, pero sí había sido el causante de todo y después de eso Haru hacía todo lo posible para prolongar su tiempo sin coincidir en la misma habitación que Sousuke, apenas si intercambiaban palabras, pero solo bastaba un gesto o una palabra para que su desprecio silencioso iniciara. En ocasiones terminaba con un intercambio de palabras y comentarios mordaces, y solo una vez Sousuke casi se había ido a los golpes contra Haru, que poco hubiera podido hacer ya que el otro era bastante más alto y fornido.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Makoto era casi de la misma complexión pero había algo en él que le hacía pensar que era imposible que el castaño pudiera resultar ni siquiera un poco intimidante. Desvió la mirada sin deseo de seguir peleando y bebió un par de tragos más de su vaso cuando Rin hizo la pregunta que estaba tratando de evitar.

—Y bien, ¿dónde rayos pasaste la noche? ¿Y qué hiciste con toda mi comida? —Ya no sonaba molesto, pero hubiera preferido un reclamo a ese tono de curiosidad.

—Preparé el desayuno —respondió sabiendo bien que Rin quería saber todos los detalles. Esperaba que lo tomara como su usual mutismo y no como que quería mantener su refugio en secreto, y así podría salirse con la suya y no tener que hablar del incidente de la noche anterior.

—Eso ya lo sé, no te atreverías a tirarla… Lo que quiero saber es dónde preparaste el desayuno y con quién. Era comida suficiente para tres personas y todavía sobraba.

—Ah sí, me olvidé de las sobras. Se me hacía tarde para la conferencia —continuó tratando de distraerlo—. Iré por ellas más tarde.

—Al menos ya sé que el lugar está cerca, pero espero que me des información más precisa sin agotar mi paciencia, porque sabes bien que tengo métodos para hacerte hablar… —le dijo con una ligera amenaza en su voz y estiró un poco las manos hacia él mientras movía los dedos como haciéndole cosquillas al aire. Por instinto, su cuerpo reaccionó ante la sola idea, tratando de alejarse de la amenaza, pero apenas si llegó a pegar la espalda al respaldo de la silla. 

Desvió la mirada y gruñó por lo bajo antes de contestar. —Iba a pasar la noche en la sala común, pero me encontró el vecino de enfrente. Me ofreció la habitación de su compañero que está fuera de la ciudad y como pago por la estadía le preparé el desayuno.

Rin se incorporó en su asiento, con evidente interés en lo que le estaba contando. —Oh, así que el vecino de enfrente. ¿Y cómo es? ¿Es guapo?

—Rin… —protestó Sousuke.

—¿Por qué demonios estás celoso si sabes perfectamente bien cómo me siento por ti? —le dijo Rin volviéndose a recostar, ahora sobre su regazo para poder verlo al rostro, y le dio un golpecito con el puño en la quijada—. Tengo curiosidad. Sabes que espero con ansias el día en que este sujeto al fin  _ sienta _ algo, tal vez así deja esa cara de aburrimiento.

—No son celos —replicó su novio.

—No es aburrimiento —masculló Haru al mismo tiempo.

Rin chasqueó la lengua y continuó con el interrogatorio. —Como sea. Cuéntame más sobre nuestro vecino. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? Quiero todos los detalles.

Luego de un fuerte suspiro, pues sabía que Rin no iba a rendirse, comenzó a dar los pormenores del amable chico que vivía en el extremo contrario del edificio.

—Su nombre es Tachibana Makoto, es como de la complexión de Yamazaki. Castaño, ojos verdes —Unos interesantes ojos verdes. Nunca había visto alguien con ese exacto tono de verde que parecía resplandecer mucho más bajo luces tenues que a plena luz del día, y no por eso eran menos hermosos pues eran el foco de atención perfecto en un rostro tan agradable.

—Preguntaré de nuevo, ¿te parece que es guapo?

Haru casi se esperaba esa pregunta, pero debido al rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos no pudo controlar la reacción de su cuerpo. Sintió sus mejillas un poco más calientes de lo usual, se levantó de la mesa y fue a servirse más agua aunque apenas si había vaciado su vaso. —Supongo que es atractivo.

—¡Eres exasperante! No he de morirme sin verte completamente de cabeza por alguien más. Espero que tu alma gemela te vuelva loco… —de pronto su exhasperación se desvaneció y volvió a ganarle la curiosidad. —Oh, ¿sabes si él conoce a su alma gemela?

—No se lo pregunté y no lo mencionó.

—Así que tenemos a un potencial soltero que obviamente está algo mal de la cabeza para ofrecerle una habitación a un perfecto extraño a medianoche, aunque éste tampoco está tan cuerdo al aceptar irse con alguien que acaba de conocer sin que nadie supiera de su paradero. ¿Cuándo aprenderás que debemos ser más cautelosos con los demás?

—Rin... 

—Bueno, si te pareció atractivo no te culpo por querer pasar un poco más de tiempo con él. ¿Por qué no lo invitas a cenar? Así podremos conocerlo. A fin de cuentas es nuestro vecino.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto? Estás siendo más insistente que de costumbre —preguntó Sousuke jugando un poco con el cabello de Rin.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó como si la respuesta fuera obvia—. No todos los días una persona logra capturar la atención de Haru con tanta facilidad. A Nagisa y a mi nos tomó varios meses.

—Eso no es cierto —murmuró Haru.

—Bien, Nagisa demoró menos de una semana, pero es por el extraño conjuro que tienen esos enormes ojos que te hace imposible decir que no. —Sousuke asintió pues conocía bien al chico al que se referían y también había sido forzado sutilmente a sus caprichos.

Haru ya no pudo argumentar nada más. No estaba interesado en relacionarse demasiado con otras personas. Tenía los amigos que necesitaba y todo el asunto del alma gemela se le hacía un esfuerzo innecesario. ¿Qué posibilidad había de encontrar a esa persona? Con la cantidad de gente que viajaba al extranjero y el incremento en las tasas de natalidad y mortalidad, era muy poco probable que existiera solo una persona que pudiera hacerte feliz. Sabía perfectamente que habían muchas personas que no estaban junto a su alma gemela, que se habían casado y nunca habían tenido problemas. Estaban otros que se habían encontrado, mas no enamorado. ¿Qué le garantizaba que iba a encontrar a esa persona? ¿Para qué la necesitaba de todos modos? Se sentía bien por su cuenta.

—Ya lo había invitado a cenar —dijo para dar terminada la conversación—, les dejaré el apartamento para ustedes esta semana y él me dará asilo.

No supo cómo interpretar la mirada de sorpresa de Rin. Era poco usual que se quedara sin palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber dejado esto por un tiempo. De alguna forma perdí la motivación para seguir editando, pero la nueva temporada me está sirviendo de impulso para continuar.
> 
> También me demoré un poco más porque nuevos detalles de la trama vinieron como revelación durante un sueño y tuve que agregarlos a la mitad del capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y trataré de tener el siguiente capítulo pronto.


	4. Vecinos

Luego de su primer día no solo había terminado agotado por la clase sino por el andar a pie bajo el abrasador sol del verano hacia y desde el Centro Comunitario. Al día siguiente definitivamente debería llevar la bicicleta aunque tuviera el freno averiado. Tal vez no se cansaría menos, pero no tendría que soportar tanto el sol.

Mientras subía el último tramo de las escaleras que lo llevaba a su piso, recordó el encuentro de la madrugada. En ese momento, Haru le pareció un cachorro abandonado, pero en realidad era bastante más independiente de lo que creyó, así que quizá sería mejor compararlo con un gato. La sutileza de sus movimientos le recordaba más a un felino de cualquier forma.

Su recuerdo se materializó cuando tomó el giro para dirigirse a su apartamento, pasando por la sala común, que en forma inusual estaba ocupada por una persona que ahora ya se le hacía conocida. Tenía un libro entre sus manos del cual no pudo distinguir el título porque en cuanto el otro notó su presencia levantó la mirada hacia él y sus ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos.

—Bienvenido, Makoto —saludó con seriedad.

—Hola, Haru —devolvió el saludo con todo entusiasmo— Ya estoy de vuelta. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? ¿Tu compañero está… ocupado? —insinuó sabiendo que era la razón más probable de encontrarlo fuera de su apartamento.

—No. Te estaba esperando —respondió sin inmutarse. Se puso de pie y avanzó un paso hacia Makoto— Quería confirmar si esta noche cenarás en mi apartamento. Rin… mi compañero quiere conocerte. Dice que es bueno que haya más relación entre vecinos.

Le daba vergüenza que después de tanto tiempo de vivir en el mismo piso ni siquiera se habían presentado. Hizo nota mental de qe en cuanto su compañero volviera a la ciudad, invitarían a Haru y –¿dijo que se llamaba Rin?– a cenar para que se conocieran.

—Sí, creo que tiene razón —rió incómodo— Quizá… deberíamos comenzar por intercambiar números.

Luego de guardar sus respectivos números en la agenda del teléfono, Makoto le contestó a la invitación. —Gracias, Haru. En verdad aprecio que me libres de la comida instantánea por esta semana —rió ahora de una forma más relajada— ¿A qué hora debería ir? ¿Debo llevar algo?

—La comida instantánea no es saludable, no deberías comerla nunca —lo regañó muy seriamente y Makoto no pudo evitar una risa apenada— No es necesario que traigas nada. Comenzaré a preparar la cena como a las 6, puedes venir a la hora que quieras porque estoy seguro que Rin querrá hacer muchas preguntas.

Le pareció que Haru entornaba un poco los ojos, pero había notado que tenía la costumbre de desviar la mirada cuando su rostro perdía ligeramente su inexpresividad. Ese gesto se le hizo tierno, si tenía que describirlo de alguna forma, pero nunca se lo diría a Haru. No parecía del tipo que se tomaría bien el que alguien lo llamara tierno.

—Hmm… ¿qué te parece si llevo algún pastelillo o un postre? Seremos cuatro, ¿cierto? —Haru asintió— Entonces déjamelo a mi. Nos veremos a las seis.

—Nos vemos a las seis —reafirmó y ambos se despidieron para ir a sus respectivos departamentos.

Luego de tomar una ligera siesta, Makoto se levantó para encargarse de sus labores en la casa. Era día para lavar la ropa así que puso toda en la lavadora y la puso a funcionar. Hizo todo lo que era necesario en su pequeño apartamento e hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a Haru qué debería comprar para tener en la alacena.

Una vez colgada la ropa, buscó sus gafas y se sentó a leer también un poco su libro sobre las técnicas básicas para enseñar a los niños a nadar. En eso se entretuvo y no notó el paso del tiempo hasta que la luz se hizo demasiado tenue para seguir leyendo. Miró el reloj y se sobresaltó pues pasaban de las 5. Apenas tendría tiempo suficiente para ir a comprar el postre que había prometido y volver a la hora en que había prometido encontrar a Haru.

Conocía el lugar perfecto y sabía exactamente qué iba a comprar. A prisa pidió cuatro copas del flan de la casa que le empacaron en una caja y ya con el botín en sus manos regresó alegremente a su edificio. Subió las escaleras muy sonriente y ya no volvió a su apartamento, sino que fue al de enfrente.

Tocó la puerta y dio un paso atrás. Su mirada estaba puesta más o menos a la altura donde debía estar el rostro de Haru cuando abriera, pero en cambio se encontró con el torso de alguien más. Levantó la mirada y sonrió al poder ver a la otra persona a su mismo nivel. Tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos de un azul verdoso, muy diferentes a los de Haru. —Buenas tardes, soy Tachibana Makoto —saludó con una sonrisa amable y una leve reverencia.

—Yamazaki Sousuke —hizo una reverencia en respuesta— Pasa adelante.

El tono con que hablaba era amable, pero su rostro era tan serio como el de Haru. Ese debía ser el novio de Rin, a quien conoció un minuto después cuando Sousuke le permitió pasar. Desde su cómoda posición en el sofá saludó al recién llegado.

—Vaya, vaya… así que tú eres el pobre diablo del que Haru se aprovechará toda esta semana.

—Oi, Rin… —La voz de Haru al regañar a su amigo provenía de la cocina, –que, si el apartamento era idéntico al suyo, apenas estaba dividida de la sala-comedor por el desayunador con la estufa– así que sin dudar volteó hacia allí con una sonrisa. Como lo imaginó, él le estaba dirigiendo una mirada asesina a su amigo.

—No eres divertido, Haru. Espero que cuando conozcas a tu alma gemela sea tan risueña que hasta tú te rías para variar —protestó mientras se ponía de pie—. Mucho gusto, soy Matsuoka Rin. Puedes llamarme Rin.

Makoto respondió con una leve reverencia. —En ese caso, puedes llamarme Makoto. Me siento apenado de que no nos conociéramos hasta ahora, pero es un gusto al fin conocer los rostros de mis vecinos de enfrente.

—Ah, lo mismo digo —respondió Rin un poco abochornado. Ponte cómodo, parece que la cena demora aún.

—Gracias… —asintió pero caminó hacia la cocina donde estaba Haru, quien detuvo lo que hacía para ver a Makoto a la cara. —Buenas noches, Haru. Traje pudín.

—Hola —saludó brevemente y tomó el paquete que Makoto llevaba— Gracias, lo pondré en la nevera. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Rin parece querer iniciar con el interrogatorio.

Haru hablaba con seriedad, pero Makoto no pudo evitar reirse. —No, estoy bien así. Gracias.

Sousuke había tomado asiento junto a su novio y Makoto se acomodó en el sillón que estaba frente a ellos. La mirada de Rin estaba fija sobre él, podía sentir una curiosidad muy penetrante que lo intimidaba un poco, así que sonrió algo nervioso.

—Así que… —Rin al fin comenzó— Haru nos contó su oportuno encuentro esta madrugada y que aceptaste darle asilo durante esta semana. Por eso tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, sobre todo porque hemos sido vecinos durante casi dos años y jamás nos habíamos cruzado.

—Sí, es bastante extraño —dijo por salir del paso, pero no lo era tanto. Makoto salía más temprano que la mayoría de la gente. Además, la mayoría de los encuentros entre vecinos se daban en el elevador que él nunca usaba, y también solía regresar a casa un poco más tarde que los demás puesto que su compañero y él acostumbraban comer fuera o debía pasar al combini por algo instantáneo—. Supongo que nunca es tarde para conocer a tus vecinos.

—También nos contó que ni tú, ni tu compañero cocinan en casa. Qué conveniente encontrarte con Haru, ¿verdad? No había modo que rechazaras su oferta.

Había algo en su tono de voz que no comprendía. Era como si tuviera desconfianza de lo que decía. Quizá solo estaba demasiado nervioso.

—Soy un caso perdido en la cocina —admitió con tono de derrota— y llevo ya una semana sobreviviendo con comida instantánea porque con mi presupuesto de estudiante no puedo permitirme comer fuera todo el tiempo, así que soy débil ante el ofrecimiento de comida casera.

—Pero le abriste la puerta a un perfecto extraño sin siquiera pensarlo. ¿Qué tal si era un psicópata que quería aprovechar la oportunidad de encontrarte solo para asesinarte? Nadie más se habría dado cuenta hasta que tu compañero regresara de su viaje —dijo Rin muy serio. 

De solo imaginar la escena su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero luego recordó la mirada perdida y exhausta de Haru la noche anterior y se rió de si mismo. —Sí, me dio un susto anoche porque no esperaba ver a nadie en la salita, pero no creo que un psicópata hubiera podido lucir tan exhausto e indefenso.

—Makoto. —La última vez que había escuchado su nombre dicho con ese tono se había ganado un castigo de parte de su madre. Rin comenzó a reir sin pudor y Sousuke se le unió con bastante más discreción.

—¿Eh? —Volteó aún sorprendido sin saber por qué estaba siendo reprendido.

—Déjalo, a Haru no le gusta que le recuerden que es humano —respondió Rin sonriendo hacia su amigo que solo lanzó un ligero bufido, pero Makoto seguía sin entender. Afortunadamente, Sousuke llegó a su rescate.

—Pasa que eres de las pocas personas que ha podido ver a Nanase en un estado vulnerable, pero detesta que hablen de eso.

Así que en realidad estaba avergonzado. Makoto se contuvo de reírse, aunque nuevamente estaba pensando que eso era bastante tierno. —Lo siento, no fue mi intención delatarte —le dijo a Haru.

—Está bien —murmuró entre dientes mientras seguía concentrado en la comida.

—¿Qué es lo que estudias? —preguntó Rin, retomando el interrogatorio. Al parecer tenía una curiosidad muy grande.

—Estoy estudiando Educación deportiva especializada en deportes acuáticos… en otras palabras, estoy aprendiendo a enseñar a nadar —explicó con bastante entusiasmo, apenas interrumpido por el sonido de una cacerola golpeándose con la estufa.

—Lo siento —dijo Haru cortamente, regresando de inmediato a su labor.

—Vaya coincidencia, así que todos estamos involucrados con la natación —Rin sonaba interesado, pero no parecía estar entusiasmado con la noticia.

—Oh, ¿en serio? No lo sabía —volteó a ver hacia Haru y descubrió que miraba de reojo hacia la sala con algo de incredulidad— ¿Qué? ¿Debería saberlo?

También Rin y Sousuke lo miraban sin poder creer que ignorara ese detalle, pero nunca los había visto antes, ¿o sí? No, claro que no, el cabello rojo de Rin sería difícil de… —Oh. ¡Oh! —Sacudió con rapidez las manos frente a él— ¡Cuánto lo siento! No me había dado cuenta… Qué vergüenza —añadió con un hilo de voz y eso hizo que Rin estallara en carcajadas, Sousuke riera a su lado y hasta Haru emitió un ligero sonido que podía calificar como una risa.

No era que no los conociera, pero una cosa era verlos en la pantalla o en fotografías y una muy distinta el verlos en persona. Que Rin le dijera que estaban en el mundo de la natación solo hizo más sencillo relacionar los nombres con sus rostros. Ahora comprendía muy bien que eran Nanase Haruka y Matsuoka Rin, dos prometedores atletas en los que Japón entero estaba poniendo sus esperanzas para los próximos eventos internacionales y sobre todo para las próximas olimpiadas.

—Lamento haber desconfiado de ti —dijo Rin aún riendo—, por un momento pensé que lo que hacías por Haru tenía que ver con su fama, pero ahora veo que solamente eres una persona con un corazón demasiado bueno.

Así que por eso era toda su curiosidad al respecto de Makoto. Sentía calor en el rostro, incluso hasta las orejas. 

—En verdad lo lamento mucho. No fue mi intención faltarles el respeto… no sé cómo no los reconocí antes.

—No tienes que disculparte —le dijo Sousuke—. Es extraño encontrarse con alguien que estando en el mundo de la natación no quiera estar cerca de estos dos para hacerse de algún favor. 

En verdad no los había reconocido y de haberlo hecho antes probablemente hubiera estado muy intimidado para siquiera hablarles. Ahora ya se había roto esa barrera y podía tener una charla más o menos normal.

—Eso es horrible. Al parecer la fama no es tan glamorosa como la pintan —comentó y notó cómo Rin le dirigió una mirada a Haru.

—Tiene sus lados buenos —fue su único comentario.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio de la sala. Tenía que hacer algo para que todos volvieran a conversar con la calma de hacía unos minutos. —Ah, ¿tú a qué te dedicas Yamazaki-kun?

—Por favor, llámame Sousuke… y pues espero poder dedicarme pronto a la natación competitiva también, pero por el momento me es imposible debido a una lesión en el hombro.

—Puedes llamarme Makoto también —aclaró antes de comentar lo de la lesión—. Lo lamento mucho… espero que pronto puedas volver al entrenamiento.

—Sí, yo también. Al menos hay esperanzas, así que estoy tomando las cosas con calma y ya veremos luego de la próxima operación. —Rin volteó a verlo con algo de preocupación y Sousuke volteó hacia él con una sonrisa. —Ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte tanto. Yo estoy tranquilo, ¿no lo sientes? Ahora quita esa cara.

Sousuke abrazó a Rin que parecía mucho más pequeño entre los brazos de su novio. Debía ser agradable tener a alguien así.

 

Luego de la cena y del postre, Haru y Rin dijeron que se iban a encargar de los platos, lo que dejó a Sousuke como anfitrión de Makoto. Eso les dio oportunidad de conversar un poco más personalmente.

—¿Dónde estás pasando tu rehabilitación?

—En Hong Kong. Me recomendaron un especialista y por eso me mudé allá. Es un poco raro tener que aprender chino para comunicarme, pero ese es el menor de mis problemas.

—¿Asistes a la universidad allá?

—No. Decidí dedicarme únicamente a la rehabilitación y a estudiar el idioma. En un mes me harán la operación y luego seguiré en observación por un largo tiempo. Funcione o no, el próximo año estaré de vuelta en Japón e iniciaré la universidad.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer cuando vuelvas?

—Si logro recuperarme, buscaré un entrenador y tomaré las cosas con calma para volver a estar en forma. Quiero competir junto a Rin… pero si no puedo volver a competir, creo que me enfocaré en una carrera que me permita estar cerca de él. Últimamente he pensado que una buena opción sería como fisioterapista o entrenador.

—Eso suena muy bien. Debe ser difícil estar lejos de él tanto tiempo. No imagino cómo será conocer a tu alma gemela y tener que dejarla atrás.

—Rin y yo nos conocemos desde niños y tenemos cierta práctica en permanecer separados… —su voz sonaba cargada de nostalgia— pero aún así es difícil. Saber que él está mal y no poder estar a su lado es lo que más odio. Aunque también es más sencillo, porque el vínculo hace que lo sienta realmente cerca. De todos modos, esta lejanía tiene fecha de caducidad y no pienso volver a marcharme lejos.

—Seguro que él está muy contento con esa decisión.

—Tiene sentimientos encontrados… intenta ocultarlo, pero con el vínculo es imposible. —Miró hacia donde estaba Rin que también volteó a verlo por un instante, pero fue suficiente para que Makoto notara que tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas— Sé muy bien que está contento de poder tenerme aquí todo el tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo tiene miedo que me apresure demasiado y no pueda dedicarme a las competencias. 

—Contar con ese lazo debe ser bastante conveniente para evitar peleas, ¿no es cierto?

—No es así. Ahora sé que eso es lo que siente, pero me tomó un tiempo descifrar qué era eso que él sentía cuando hablábamos de mi futuro.

—Ya veo… mis padres solían hacerlo parecer tan sencillo que pensé que así era para todos, pero lo que dices… me suena más complicado que lo que había escuchado. —Le encantaba escuchar las historias de los demás sobre cómo era sentir lo que tu alma gemela.

—Debe ser distinto para cada quien. Tienes esa sensación que no te es del todo familiar porque cada quien siente diferente las cosas, o eso creo. Es algo demasiado abstracto como para poder explicar con exactitud lo que ocurre. Es como que te haces una idea general, pero sólo logras descifrar la razón de esa sensación hasta que hablas con tu pareja, pero puede ser que con el tiempo se haga más sencillo... —hizo una mueca, pero el que bufó molesto fue Rin. Sousuke sonrió y a Makoto le pareció que había optado por desviar un poco la atención de la conversación, aunque en realidad no le molestaba ya que había sido muy amable en responder sus preguntas. — Asumo por tu forma de hablar que aún no encuentras a tu alma gemela.

—Así es, aún no he podido conocerle, pero me gusta escuchar todo lo que puedo sobre el vínculo para poder cuidar bien de mi alma gemela cuando estemos juntos, sea como sea la naturaleza de nuestra relación.

…...

Haru empacó una bolsa solo con lo necesario. Le daba vergüenza cambiarse de ropa en su apartamento y entrar ya en ropa de dormir al de Makoto, así que se llevó también el cambio para la mañana siguiente. Despidió a Makoto diciéndole que iría en al menos una hora, la cual aprovecharía para darse un largo baño que en verdad necesitaba.

—Gracias por regalarnos un poco de privacidad —le dijo Rin a Makoto—, considera la comida de esta mañana como mi regalo de agradecimiento.

Makoto era un ángel por solo tomarlo como una broma y reir tan auténticamente. Rin estaba hablando muy en serio.

Rin y Sousuke parecían haber congeniado bastante con Makoto y el molesto novio de Rin incluso parecía más amigable mientras charlaba con el vecino de enfrente. Se hundió en la tina, admitiendo para sí mismo que no era que Sousuke fuera mala persona, solo eran las circunstancias las que hacían que ellos no pudieran llevarse bien. Quizá cuando Sousuke no tuviera que estar siempre lejos de Rin podrían arreglarse las cosas entre ellos, pero por lo pronto seguía siendo un patán insoportable.

Salió pronto de la tina, se secó bien el cuerpo pero dejó su cabello húmedo y le avisó a Rin que ya se iba.

Nunca había sido muy sociable, pero había algo en Makoto que hacía más sencillas las cosas. Comenzaba a pensar que Makoto tenía una disposición a que nadie le desagradara y por eso trataba a todos con la misma amabilidad. No era algo tan descabellado puesto que ya conocía a alguien con un  _ talento _ similar.

Tocó a la puerta de Makoto y no tardó en escucharse la voz que le indicaba que estaba abierto y podía entrar. Makoto estaba terminando de sacar la ropa de la secadora para doblarla. —Es temprano. ¿Vas a dormirte ya? Te prometo no hacer mucho ruido.

—No, es que… —Tenía planeado tardarse más en la tina, pero no pudo relajarse por completo y terminó adelantando su hora de llegada al apartamento vecino. Ahora tenía que inventar una excusa para estar allí tan temprano, aunque no tuvo que inventarla del todo porque también era parte de lo que lo impulsaba a huir— ...Rin y Yamazaki se estaban poniendo muy cariñosos.

—Ah, entiendo… escapaste antes de que se pusiera incómodo —se rió—. Eres bienvenido aquí a la hora que quieras, Haru. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Pasé comprando algunas bebidas, así mi refrigerador no estará tan vacío.

—Deberías haber comprado abarrotes, no solo bebidas.

La personalidad de Makoto era realmente dulce. Si lo regañaba, él respondía con una sonrisa apenada y agachaba un poco la cabeza, aceptando la reprimenda que le diera.

—Tienes que decirme qué comprar. No tengo idea de qué debería tener.

—Oh. —Miró a todos lados— Puedo hacerte una lista, ¿tienes donde apuntar?

Lo observó entrar a su habitación y al salir le entregó una libreta y bolígrafo. Mientras él hacía la lista, Makoto se sentó en el sillón más cercano a la mesa y comenzó a doblar su ropa. El silencio era cómodo, Makoto no lo hacía sentir como un intruso, era casi como si su amistad no fuera de apenas un día. Él inspiraba confianza, familiaridad… y sentía que podía ser él mismo sin que Makoto lo juzgara por sus rarezas.

—Tus amigos son muy agradables. Se ve que Rin te aprecia mucho.

Ninguno de los dos detuvo su labor, apenas se dirigieron una mirada de reojo. No era muy dado a conversar, y Rin se lo recriminaba con bastante frecuencia, pero había algo con Makoto que provocaba que las palabras salieran con más naturalidad.

—Sí… crecimos juntos, es… como familia, supongo. 

—Entonces también debes conocer a Sousuke desde hace tiempo, ¿no?

—No realmente. Rin y él se conocieron antes de que él entrara en el internado donde estuvimos toda la primaria y secundaria.

—Ya veo. Así que a eso se refería Sousuke con lo de que tenían práctica en estar separados, pero debe haber sido difícil para ellos conocerse desde tan chicos y tener que estar separados por tanto tiempo.

—Parece que tú y Sousuke congeniaron bastante bien. —No quería que sonara como un reproche, pero no pudo evitar ese tono en su voz y Makoto lo detectó porque se rió brevemente.

—¿Por qué ustedes no se llevan bien? Es un chico muy agradable.

Haru desvió la mirada, pero no podía ya evitar la pregunta.

—No le agrado porque se pone celoso de lo que Rin siente cuando competimos… tuvimos algunos altercados cuando lo conocí.

Cuando Rin y Sousuke se separaron antes de entrar al internado no estaban enamorados –eran muy niños para siquiera saber qué era eso–. Sousuke percibió muchos sentimientos nuevos en Rin durante los años que no se vieron y la mayoría tenía que ver Haru o al menos así lo creía él. Cuando Haru finalmente lo conoció durante la preparatoria, Sousuke no fue del todo amable y él no pudo evitar reaccionar en consecuencia, así que si se soportaban apenas era porque Rin era importante para ambos, o de lo contrario ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia en hablarle.

—Hmm… Así que a eso se refería —comentó, seguramente hablando de algo que conversaron mientras ellos lavaban los platos—. Debe ser un sentimiento muy intenso si es tan difícil para Sousuke el manejarlo, pero ciertamente no parece que te odie. Creo que ustedes dos se parecen demasiado y quizá por eso no congenian.

Haru no pudo evitar mirarlo con incredulidad, incluso algo ofendido. ¿Por qué lo comparaba con ese sujeto? Makoto detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Haru, comprendiendo de inmediato que lo había ofendido y se sonrojó, apurándose a aclarar.

—Bueno, es que ambos son muy reservados y dan esa impresión de ser muy serios y tienen una mirada muy intensa, además son bastante callados aunque sospecho que es principalmente cuando están cerca el uno del otro o en grupos con personas a las que no le tienen mucha confianza, porque en cuanto me quedé a solas con él comenzó a hablar bastante y tú no tienes problemas para hablar conmigo.

Makoto era más observador de lo que quería admitir. Había juzgado bastante bien su carácter.

—No odio a Yamazaki. Es solo que me siento incómodo en su presencia —admitió y el otro le contestó con una leve sonrisa.

—Creo que se siente inseguro por estar tan lejos de Rin, así que creo que en cuanto puedan volver a estar juntos todo el tiempo se van a arreglar las cosas.

Suspiró. Eso de las almas gemelas era demasiado complicado. No tenía deseos de conocer a la suya.

—Eso de tener un alma gemela es complicado, ¿no es cierto? Sientes todo lo que él, pero nunca estás seguro de por qué se siente así. Además, eso no garantiza que te vayas a enamorar de esa persona, pero tampoco puedes estar seguro de que si te enamoras de otra persona vayan a estar juntos para siempre.

Haru asintió, al fin alguien que lo comprendía.

—Pero debe ser muy hermoso encontrar a tu alma gemela y enamorarte de ella —continuó— y que lleguen a conocerse tan bien que sepa exactamente por qué te sientes de cierta forma. Espero poder llegar a tener eso.

—¿Eso puede suceder? —No conocía muchas parejas, con la que tenía más cercanía eran Rin y Sousuke y ciertamente no eran así.

—Creo que sí, digo… no sé qué tan frecuente sea, pero hablo de la relación de mis padres y también había un ancianito en mi barrio que solía contarnos historias de cómo él y su esposa llegaron a conocerse tan bien que cuando ella perdió la audición no había necesidad siquiera de hacer señas para que supieran exactamente qué necesitaba. ¿Cómo son tus padres?

Haru agachó la mirada, pensando un poco en lo que Makoto había dicho y en la mejor forma de contestar la pregunta que le hacía. —Yo era muy pequeño como para recordarlo… murieron cuando tenía seis años y mi abuela cuando yo tenía casi ocho años.

Makoto volvió a sonrojarse por enésima vez esa noche, con esa expresión que hacía cada vez que sentía que metía la pata con una pregunta, cosa que comenzaba a parecerle bastante tierna. —Lo siento, no lo sabía. No quise ser grosero con la pregunta.

—Está bien, no es algo de lo que me guste hablar, pero tampoco es algo que deba ocultar, así son las cosas.

—Entiendo... 

Makoto guardó silencio por un rato, lo que permitió que Haru terminara la lista de cosas que debían comprar. No era muy larga ya que era solo para el desayuno y el bento que Haru prepararía para él. Se levantó para ir a la sala y entregarle el papel en la mano.

—En verdad agradezco mucho que vayas a preparar mi comida, aunque creo que voy a extrañarla la próxima semana —dijo Makoto. Esa sonrisa que acompañaba cada una de sus frases le imponía una calidez a sus palabras que hacía que Haru se sintiera motivado a provocarla más seguido, así que hizo una nueva oferta.

—Podrías venir a comer con nosotros o podría ponerte la comida en contenedores cada noche para que solo tengas que calentarla.

—A-ah… n-no podría hacer eso, Haru. —Ya había visto que Makoto se sonrojaba con facilidad, pero esta vez fue más intenso—. Seguro que eres una persona muy ocupada y no quisiera que usaras tu tiempo en alimentar a tu inútil vecino.

—De todos modos voy a preparar mi comida ó será el turno de Rin y creo que tampoco le molestaría preparar un poco más. Acepta, al menos hasta que vuelva tu compañero y puedas volver a comer de lo que prepara su novia.

—Debe ser maravilloso que ambos puedan cocinar —dijo desanimado, sus cejas curvadas ligeramente hacia arriba— ¿Estás seguro de que no es problema?

—Ninguno. Acepta por favor…

Ni siquiera él comprendía bien por qué actuaba de esa forma, sólo sabía que le gustaba la compañía de Makoto y quería volver a verlo con la frecuencia que se pudiera. Era realmente cómodo estar con él.

La sonrisa del castaño fue tímida en esta ocasión. —Está bien, acepto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién ya está sufriendo de abstinencia por Free?
> 
> De todos modos, estoy fangirleando con lo que ocurra en 2020.


	5. Confidencias

El calor se ponía cada vez más insoportable. Makoto había pensado en llevarse la bicicleta, pero el asunto del freno era un riesgo que no quería correr. Un par de días antes intentó hacer el viaje, pero en su ruta las calles estaban empinadas y estuvo a punto de colisionar con un vendedor ambulante. Era más rápido y menos agotador para él, pero no valía el riesgo. 

El no tener que comprar comida los tres tiempos, gracias a la generosa ayuda de Haru, le permitiría ahorrar aunque fuera un poco de dinero que planeaba usar en la reparación de su vehículo. Mientras tanto, lo único que podía hacer era salir unos minutos antes y tomar un descanso en un parque que había cerca del centro comunitario. Llevaba una botella de agua que aunque sacó del congelador ahora ya estaba completamente líquida. Se refugió en una banca protegida por la sombra de un árbol, ideal para descansar esa mañana de verano. La dama que se sentó a su lado a leer el periódico debió pensar igual.

Makoto observó a la gente a su alrededor. La mayoría eran jóvenes que estaban en descanso de verano y algunos ejecutivos que probablemente se desplazaban hacia alguna junta de negocios. Su mirada se desvió hacia el periódico que la mujer estaba leyendo, y de inmediato una fotografía saltó a su vista.

…….

Había desayunado con Makoto esa mañana y se habían despedido de nuevo para ir cada uno a sus ocupaciones. Sabía que Makoto estaba dando una clase voluntaria en el centro comunitario, lo que le parecía irónico para alguien que tenía problemas de presupuesto, pero no podía hacer nada si el corazón de Makoto era tan amable.

Por su lado, comenzaba la verdadera tortura respecto a su  _ trabajo _ recién adquirido. Sería la primera sesión de fotografías para los nuevos promocionales de  _ Splash Free! _ , que era el nombre de la línea deportiva de  _ HS Drinks.  _ Por suerte, esa primera sesión era para la variedad de agua embotellada, cuya única diferencia con su línea normal era el empaque ergonómico y de sellado perfecto que era conveniente para los deportistas que necesitaban rehidratarse sobre la marcha.

Si aceptó el contrato con esa compañía en especial era solo porque el agua embotellada de  _ HS Drinks _ era la que más le gustaba. Para cualquier otra persona, detectar los sutiles cambios de saber entre una marca y otra sería imposible, pero para Haruka Nanase no había nada más importante que el agua. Le parecía que la de esa marca en particular era la más pura de todas.

Sin embargo, la sesión no estaba teniendo los resultados esperados. Toda la mañana, el director había estado dándole instrucciones sobre dónde pararse, qué posición debía tener cada uno de sus músculos, y sobre todo trataba de decirle cómo debía estar su rostro y esa era la parte más difícil de todas. Él no sabía cómo aparentar una emoción, o no estaba consciente de cómo debía mover los músculos de su cara para que tomaran la expresión que el director quería que pusiera. 

—A ver, tratemos esto… —dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos como si con eso fuera capaz de pintar un escenario a su alrededor— imagina que no has bebido agua en un par de días, que eres un viajero errante en medio del desierto y  _ Splash Free! _ es lo primero que encuentras. Mira la botella como si creyeras que es un espejismo. 

Imaginar cómo era estar sin agua por tiempo prolongado era tarea sencilla, lo difícil sería intentar que su rostro lo expresara de la manera que el director solicitaba.

—¡Justo así! —gritó el director, pero Haru no estaba fingiendo. En su interior se sentía como si algo hubiera apretado sus entrañas justo en la boca del estómago y sintió el deseo de dar un grito y un salto, pero aunque no lo hizo algo de esa emoción debió llegar a su rostro. ¿Qué había sido eso?

…….

Makoto hizo una fuerte exclamación que asustó a la mujer que sostenía el periódico.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo siento tanto! —se disculpó haciendo una reverencia y agitando las manos— Es que noté que hay un reportaje sobre Nanase Haruka allí y soy su… —iba a decir vecino, pero probablemente no sería muy prudente revelar esa información— ...su admirador. No fue mi intención asustarla.

Ella lo miró de arriba a abajo y luego suspiró sin decir nada. Volvió a abrir el periódico y terminó de leer la página que le interesaba a Makoto, la sacó del conjunto y se la ofreció. —Ten, ya terminé con ella de todos modos.

—¿Eh? —el gesto lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no pudo sino esbozar una sonrisa de entusiasmo y agradecimiento a la generosa dama— ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias por dármela!

—Es lindo ver que todavía hay personas que se emocionan tanto con sus ídolos. Yo solía ser así con cierto actor —se rió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco—, aunque en realidad nunca he dejado de admirarlo. Espero que puedas verlo en persona alguna vez.

—Gracias —respondió también sonrojándose, aunque pensaba en cuál sería su reacción si le dijera que en realidad era su vecino.

La mujer se marchó y él pudo leer con detenimiento la nota del periódico.

—Vaya, nueva imagen de  _ Splash Free! _ de  _ HS Drinks _ . ¡Wow!

…………….

El resto de las fotos no salieron así de sencillo, por lo que el Director pidió que hicieran una pausa para pensar bien en el concepto de la campaña.

Ahora que podía irse a casa, pensó que sería algo bueno ir a una piscina para variar. Tenía cierta curiosidad por saber cómo le iba a Makoto en sus lecciones a pesar de que solo era un estudiante de segundo año.

Fue al centro comunitario. Tenía su traje de baño en la maleta por lo que pedir un tiempo para usar la piscina no sería problema, pero prefirió dar un vistazo primero y localizar a Makoto, que estaba en la piscina de poca profundidad con varios niños. Ellos lo escuchaban muy atentos a cada instrucción.

—El entrenador nuevo es muy guapo, ¿no crees? —comentaban un par de chicas que se dirigían a la piscina comunitaria.

—Y muy bueno con los niños. Estoy segura de que quien sea su alma gemela se llevará un muy buen partido. Ojalá sea mujer para tener sus hijos, sería un desperdicio no aprovechar esa genética —rió.

Haru dejó de escuchar la conversación que le parecía de lo más molesta y se dedicó a observar a Makoto. Le enseñaba a los niños a flotar con el estómago hacia arriba. Atendía a cada uno por separado y todos lucían emocionados esperando su turno o celebrando cuando tenían éxito. Una leve sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de Haru pues le gustaba mucho cuando una persona descubría la amabilidad del agua y se divertía con ella.

Makoto se detuvo a media palabra y se giró sin titubear hacia donde estaba Haru, le sonrió ladeando la cabeza como era su costumbre y lo saludó con la mano. Al saberse descubierto, apenas alcanzó a alzar la mano para corresponder al saludo.

—Oh, mira qué lindo —comentaron las chicas sin preocuparse en ser discretas— ¿Crees que sea su alma gemela?

—Espero que no. Voy a acercarme a él cuando termine su clase y dejaré que el destino decida si mi alma está ligada a un bombón como él.

Makoto había vuelto a lo suyo, así que Haru pudo girarse hacia las chicas para reprobarlas con la mirada. Por mucho que a él no le interesara todo eso de las almas gemelas, sí consideraba que era algo muy especial e íntimo que no debía limitarse únicamente a apariencias. Si bien Makoto era atractivo, no era como si uno pudiera ir y elegir a quien atarse, esas cosas surgían de la nada.

Las chicas notaron su mirada y reaccionaron emprendiendo la huída. Esperaba que reflexionaran mejor lo que decían.

Decidió que después de todo sí iba a nadar, así que alquiló un locker y fue a cambiarse. Con el gorro y los googles era difícil que lo reconocieran, a menos que les fuera familiar su estilo.

Encontró una línea que se encontraba despejada y comenzó por dar un par de vueltas sin apresurarse mucho, simplemente sintiendo el agua. Amaba ese sentimiento de ser uno con el agua, la sensación fría contra su piel que era como una caricia que no invitaba a sumergirse aún más. En el agua dejaba de pensar en lo complicado que era el mundo real, todas sus preocupaciones se marchaban y eran sólo él y el vital líquido que le daba la bienvenida siempre que lo necesitaba.

Perdió la noción del tiempo dando vuelta tras vuelta, no a modo de entrenamiento sino disfrutando de esa comunión que tenía con el agua, pero de pronto sintió que debía parar y no porque se sintiera cansado, sino porque algo le decía que ya era el momento. No se equivocaba, al tocar la pared por última vez, sacó la cabeza y se quitó la gorra y los lentes.

—Tu forma de nadar es hermosa, Haru —le dijo una voz conocida. Al levantar la vista, Makoto extendía su mano hacia él, y en su rostro estaba esa adorable sonrisa que le dedicaba girando su cabeza un poco a un lado. Le sorprendió el gesto, pero casi de forma involuntaria extendió la mano y tomó la de Makoto. Su mano era grande y su agarre, fuerte. Aunque lo ayudó a salir de la piscina en un solo tirón, le sorprendió lo suaves que eran sus manos. No eran demasiado cálidas, porque a pesar de que recién salía de la piscina no hicieron mucho contraste con el frío del agua.

Se dio cuenta de que no había respondido y que todavía seguía tomando su mano, así que lentamente se soltó para apartar su cabello del rostro un poco. —¿Terminó tu clase?

Makoto le acercó su toalla en ese momento y él se secó el rostro primero. —Acabo de despedir a los últimos niños y también arreglé las cosas que usamos. No sabía que seguías aquí hasta que unas chicas se me acercaron y me preguntaron si eras mi amigo —rió un poco— Me dijeron que no habías salido del agua desde que nos saludamos. No creo que te reconocieran, yo creo que te encontraron fascinante —rió un poco más.

Haru entrecerró los ojos y suspiró. Makoto podía ser demasiado distraído y propenso a no pensar mal de nadie. Se cuestionaba seriamente su seguridad futura a causa de esa ingenuidad.

—Vamos a cambiarnos, Makoto.

—¡Ah, sí! Lo siento, no quise entretenerte —rió una vez más. Makoto siempre estaba riendo, y su risa sólo podía describirla como linda, agradable y un poco contagiosa. Sintió deseos de sonreir, pero no estaba seguro si se había reflejado en su rostro.

……….

Se hacía tarde y el ejercicio les había abierto el apetito, así que pasaron a un modesto restaurante a comprar algo para el almerzo. No quedaba muy lejos del centro y estaba en dirección a su edificio, así que pudieron ir caminando. Allí, Makoto ordenó un plato de Curry Verde y Haru uno de Caballa con Miso.

—Es mi platillo favorito, pero es complicado de hacer y hace bastante que no lo comía porque a la novia de Kisumi no le gusta, así que siempre que veo que lo ofrecen no dudo en pedirlo —comentó un poco abochornado.

—La caballa es mi favorita, no importa cómo —dijo Haru brevemente— ¿Quién es Kisumi?

—Ah, Shigino Kisumi, mi compañero de departamento. Es basquetbolista en la universidad, yo también estuve en el club de basket ball, pero mi verdadero amor siempre ha sido la natación.

—¿No estuviste en el club de natación?

—Desde que aprendí a nadar, hasta la secundaría sí… pero como se trata de un deporte de verano y no tenámos piscina bajo techo, no podíamos seguir mucho después de los nacionales, así que tuve un permiso para participar en el club de basketball durante los torneos de invierno —suspiró recordando— En la preparatoria no había club de natación… la piscina incluso estaba abandonada desde hacía tanto que estaban pensando en construir un laboratorio en lugar de repararla. Fue algo triste, pero por eso quise dedicarme a enseñar.

El mesero interrumpió por un momento breve la conversación, pero Haru ahora estaba demasiado intrigado por las palabras de Makoto para dejar que el tema pasara.

—¿Cómo fue que eso impulsó tu sueño?

—Bueno, creo que si puedo enseñarle a más niños a amar el agua y nadar, no se volverá a repetir lo de mi escuela y los clubes de natación tendrán siempre suficientes miembros.

Haru le sonrió sutilmente, conmovido por su razón.

—Estoy seguro de que lo lograrás. Los niños lucían muy felices cuando les enseñabas.

De nuevo, Makoto rió, pero esta vez abochornado. Comenzaba a notar los cambios sutiles en el modo que su voz cantaba cada risa y le resultaba fascinante.

—Sí, pero es más difícil de lo que pensé. Aún me queda mucho por aprender.

 

Luego del almuerzo decidieron ir a la tienda de abarrotes que quedaba a medio camino entre el restaurante y su edificio. Haru debía comprar lo necesario para la cena de esa noche, y Makoto debía comprar lo que Haru le había escrito en la lista la noche anterior. Cada uno tomó una canasta y fue leccionando las cosas que sabía eran necesarias, luego se dirigieron a la caja registradora y cada uno pagó su compra. Las bolsas eran pesadas, pero ya no estaban muy lejos del edificio, así que siguieron caminando.

No sabía qué más preguntarle a Makoto por el momento. Él podía hacer una pregunta sencilla o un comentario breve y Makoto no titubeaba en contar una larga anécdota o dar una larga explicación. En ocasiones, ni siquiera tenía que decir algo pues Makoto parecía entender qué le iba a pregunta y respondía a esa suposición. Lo que asustaba era que no se equivocaba del todo.

Sin embargo, la expresión de Makoto se tornó diferente en cuanto llegaron a su edificio y caminaron hacia el elevador. Makoto observó las puertas fijamente y le pareció que pasaba saliva con algo de dificultad. Titubeó un instante antes de entrar al elevador cuando las puertas se abrieron y se giró casi de inmediato hacia la salida cuando estuvo dentro. Haru presionó el 4 en el tablero y volteó de nuevo hacia su amigo que ahora había cerrado con fuerza los ojos y le parecía que temblaba un poco.

Pero en cuanto las puertas se cerraron y el elevador comenzó a moverse, la respiración de Makoto se aceleró y el temblor acrecentó tanto que las bolsas que llevaba no dejaban de hacer ruido. Su piel se puso totalmente blanca y comenzó a sudar frío. Era tan notoria e intensa su angustia que hasta Haru se sintió contagiado por su ansiedad. —¡Makoto, Makoto…! —lo llamó tocando su hombro y sacudiéndolo un poco.

Abrió los ojos buscándole la mirada. Parecía como si estuviera sufriendo de un dolor físico y estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero en ese preciso momento el elevador se detuvo en el cuarto piso y apenas las puertas abrieron lo suficiente para dejarlo pasar, Makoto salió corriendo hacia el espacio abierto de su piso, buscando la ventana más cercana.

Haru lo siguió tan rápido como su sorpresa le permitió reaccionar. Makoto se sostenía del marco de la ventana mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Le recordaba el modo en que respiraba una persona que había estado a punto de ahogarse y si ese era el caso, iba a terminar por hiperventilar.

Lo tomó con firmeza del brazo, pero con una disposición gentil lo guió hacia su apartamento. Rin y Sousuke habían salido a dar un paseo y no volverían hasta la noche, lo que ayudaría a Makoto a relajarse en privacidad. El asustado chico se dejó guiar y obedeció cuando lo hizo sentarse en el sofá. Le quitó las bolsas que aún tenía firmemente sujetas en sus manos y lo empujó levemente para que su espalda quedara bien apoyada en el respaldo. Sabía que dar agua era contraproducente, así que buscó entre las cosas de la alacena el chocolate que había comprado para el pastel que iba a preparar. Rasgó el empaque y lo fragmentó para que Makoto pudiera tomar un pedazo.

Los ojos verdes de su amigo se posaron en él cuando le llevó el dulce. Tomó un trozo con timidez y comenzó a mordisquearlo. Ahora parecía tan indefenso y mucho más joven. Era tan extraño que no tuviera una sonrisa en el rostro y no entendía bien la razón de su aflicción.

Dejó que Makoto comiera el chocolate con lentitud y dejó el resto cerca de él por si quería tomar un poco más. Se sentó cerca de él y cuando notó que estaba más tranquilo se atrevió a hablar al fin. —¿Ya estás más tranquilo?

Makoto asintió. —Lo siento, Haru. No fue mi intención asustarte. —Se deslizó en el sillón, hundiéndose un poco y al cubrir su rostro con las manos pegó los brazos lo más posible a su cuerpo. Para ser alguien tan grande, hacía todo su esfuerzo para hacerse pequeño.

—No te preocupes por eso, solo me tomaste por sorpresa. —Haru estiró la mano y la puso sobre el bíceps de Makoto. Al principio lo había confundido su reacción, pero poco a poco había llegado a comprender lo que le pasaba a Makoto—. Tú… tienes claustrofobia, ¿verdad?

Ahogó un quejido entre sus manos, demasiado avergonzado para dejar que Haru lo viera. —Es ridículo, fue algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo y aunque he intentado muchas clases de terapia… no puedo, simplemente no puedo soportarlo. Un viaje de cuatro pisos y mira cómo me pongo. Tampoco puedo tomar el autobús, ni se diga un tren. Cuando me mudé a Tokio tuvieron que darme un sedante muy fuerte para que lograra subir al avión y aún así llegué a tener un ligero ataque de pánico… Soy patético.

—Makoto —Haru le dio una leve sacudida y se acercó un poco más—, está bien. Todos le temen a algo. No eres patético, has logrado llegar hasta aquí a tu manera a pesar de tus miedos y eso requiere de mucho valor. Patético sería que te hubieras rendido, pero no lo has hecho.

Fue descubriendo su rostro con lentitud y le dirigió la mirada a Haru. Sus ojos estaban llenos de anhelo, como si nunca antes le hubieran dicho que tenía valor. En su mente debía estar procesando las palabras de Haru, pues poco a poco fue esbozando una sonrisa que aunque no era de completa alegría, era ya más cercana a su estado natural. —Supongo que tienes razón, pero de todos modos me siento tan… ugh… frustrado.

—Deberías estar orgulloso. Quizá no lograste deshacerte de tu miedo por completo, pero te atreviste a subir un elevador por cuatro pisos. Es más de lo que hiciste ayer y estás aquí, sobreviviste a la experiencia.

Makoto lo vio con grandes ojos sorprendidos. De nuevo analizaba cada una de las palabras que le había dicho y su sonrisa se amplió hasta alcanzar sus ojos que comenzaron a resplandecer de emoción. —¡Haru! Tienes razón, lo logré, subí el elevador. No lo usé ni una vez desde que me mudé aquí.

Su sonrisa era contagiosa pues sintió que sus propios labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba. Para todos los demás habitantes del edificio era cotidiano y hasta obligatorio usar el elevador del edificio, pero para Makoto significaba una victoria tan grande como si hubiera ganado una medalla de oro en las olimpiadas.

No, quizá no tanto. Se parecía más a la sensación de haber ganado la primera carrera clasificatoria rumbo a las olimpiadas y ahora debía seguir luchando para ganar su medalla. —Tal vez te tome más tiempo, pero yo creo que sí tienes lo necesario para vencer tu miedo.

—¿Tú crees? —Makoto volvía a sonreir con naturalidad y eso complacía a Haru—. Supongo que nunca lo había considerado así. Sentía que si no lograba sentirme más tranquilo de inmediato, mis esfuerzos eran inútiles… creo que esto es como en las competencias, ¿no? Probablemente el primer año ni siquiera pase las primeras clasificaciones, pero con entrenamiento y repetición quizá podría llegar a una nueva etapa la próxima vez.

Rin le había reprochado miles de veces que su rostro no reflejaba correctamente sus emociones, pero en ese momento estaba consciente de los músculos de su rostro y de la sonrisa que se había formado cuando Makoto comenzó a hablar con la misma metáfora que él se había guardado.

 

Cuando Makoto estuvo más tranquilo, se disculpó una vez más y dijo que tenía que marcharse. Con cualquier otra persona hubiera asentido y dado el espacio, pero no tenía el deseo de dejar ir a Makoto hasta no asegurarse de que todo estaba en paz. —¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien?

—Lo estoy —respondió con una cálida sonrisa llena de agradecimiento— No sé si hubiera sido capaz de recuperarme tan rápido sin tu ayuda, muchas gracias.

—No es nada —respondió abochornado. Era algo que hacía porque le nacía, no porque buscara algún agradecimiento. Aún apenado, tomó las bolsas de la compra que pertenecían a Makoto y se las devolvió. —La cena estará a las 6:30, pero puedes venir a la hora que quieras, esos dos volverán en cuanto se ponga el sol.

Makoto rió al fin y Haru pudo respirar porque todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

 

Ninguno de los dos tocó el tema mientras cenaban esa noche. La presencia de Makoto hacía más llevadera la estancia de Sousuke, y no sabía si era porque Makoto era la amabilidad personalizada y eso se contagiaba a los demás o porque Sousuke podía relajarse ahora que Haru tenía alguien más en quien centrarse y eso reducía su nivel de amenaza. Aunque no sabía por qué con Makoto era diferente si muchas otras veces contaron con la compañía de su amigo Nagisa, que también era amigable y reclamaba casi toda la atención de Haru. Quizá era porque Makoto era más moderado que Nagisa.

—¿Tienes hermanos, Makoto? —preguntó Sousuke.

—Sí, un hermano y una hermana menores. Ellos son mellizos y muy activos, así que mi madre tuvo problemas por partida doble cuando eran más pequeños. Era realmente agotador hacer que se bañaran —su risa reflejaba que aún recordaba el cansancio de esos días.

—Dijiste que vendrían a visitar la próxima semana, ¿cierto? —recordó Haru. En medio de su sueño la noche que se conocieron sí que había puesto atención a las palabras de Makoto.

—Sí —sonrió emocionado—, como yo no puedo ir allá, ellos decidieron venir aquí.

—¿Por qué no puedes ir? —de nuevo Sousuke intervino.

—No seas entrometido —reaccionó Haru de inmediato, causando que Sosuke le dirigiera una mirada hostil en retorno.

—Está bien, Haru, gracias… puedo responder a eso —su voz era suave y conciliadora, haciendo que de inmediato bajara la guardia. Desvió la mirada y se encontró con la de Rin que lucía curioso, no hacia Makoto sino a él mismo. Bajó la mirada hacia su comida. No era común para él perder la compostura de esa forma. Makoto explicaba sin dar muchos detalles el por qué no podía volver a casa. —Tengo problemas para viajar en avión. Además, me comprometí a dar la clase del centro comunitario y no puedo dejarlo solo así.

—Terminas por acostumbrarte —comentó Sousuke continuando con la conversación—, es aterrador en ocasiones, pero en verdad conforme más lo haces se hace más sencillo.

—Tendré que intentarlo en el futuro, porque la primera vez no me fue muy bien. En verdad quiero volver a ver a mis padres y visitar mi pueblo, así que tendré que ir poco a poco enfrentando mis miedos. —Cuando Haru levantó la vista, Makoto le sonreía directamente.

La conversación siguió normalmente desde ese instante hasta que Makoto se despidió. Haru no tardó en terminar de lavar los platos y Rin dijo que se encargaría de secarlos y guardarlos. Aún así no creyó prudente ir de inmediato al apartamento vecino, no quería ser muy inoportuno con su nuevo amigo.

……….

Aún tenía miedo de quedarse encerrado. Por eso le gustaba su apartamento y la habitación que Kisumi le había cedido porque era la que tenía salida al balcón y daba la sensación de ser más amplia. Sin embargo, sentía que una puerta se había abierto a él. No tenía por qué rendirse si su intento no prosperaba a la primera. Después de todo, así había aprendido a nadar y a encestar. Tragó mucha agua y falló muchos tiros antes de poder dominar la técnica. Entonces de esa forma también debía enfrentarse a su miedo.

Se entretuvo recogiendo un poco su apartamento y haciendo algo de limpieza mientras esperaba a Haru que esa noche demoró un poco más. Aún así, tuvieron un momento para platicar antes de que fuera hora de dormir.

—Gracias por lo de más temprano —tuvo que repetirle—. Ya sabes, ayudarme con la crisis y eso…

—Ya te dije que no fue nada —repitió en su tono monótono, aunque le parecía que ya podía detectar las sutiles inflexiones de su voz y ahora sonaba abochornado.

—Para mí significó mucho el no encontrarme solo al salir. En verdad, si no hubieras estado allí no quieres saber a qué nivel hubiera llegado…

Haru ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente. Quizá se estaba preguntando si era correcto hacer la siguiente pregunta. —¿Qué tan mal se podría haber puesto? —se adelantó Makoto y Haru desvió la mirada sabiéndose descubierto— Está bien, puedes preguntar lo que quieras. No me molesta hablar sobre ello… al menos contigo.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —murmuró.

—Hm… ¿Cómo te lo describo? —se quedó pensativo un rato—. Es una sensación como si me estuviera ahogando en tierra firme. En cuanto la puerta se cierra, siento que el aire se hace tan delgado que no puedo seguir respirando y por más que intento es como si tragara más agua… o vacío, en este caso. Como si el oxígeno a mi alrededor fuera tan denso que simplemente no pasa por mis pulmones. El cuarto puede ser algo grande, pero si no tiene una sola ventana o si no tengo control sobre la puerta, siento que las paredes se van cerrando más sobre mi y mi cuerpo se llena de sudor, que me provoca escalofríos severos y llego hasta el punto de desmayarme o vomitar… o ambos —concluyó muy avergonzado—. Y grito mucho, me pongo a llorar… soy un desastre completo.

Incluso Haru tuvo dificultad de permanecer inexpresivo con lo que le estaba contando. Para él era revivirlo, así que tuvo que tomar un momento para tomar aire y relajarse.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes claustrofobia?

—Segundo año de primaria —contestó con tristeza—. En ese entonces yo era de los más pequeños del grupo y todo me daba miedo... —rió y se rascó la mejilla con un dedo— bueno, eso en realidad no ha cambiado mucho, no me gustan las películas de miedo por eso. —Hizo una pausa y retomó su relato—. Era peor cuando estaba en la primaria y además no tenía amigos cercanos, así que era el blanco perfecto para los chicos mayores. Fue cuando recién pude entrar al club de natación, apenas eran los primeros días. Me estaba cambiando y los lockers eran lo bastante grandes como para que yo entrara allí. Los chicos que se burlaban de mi por ser torpe me encerraron en mi locker al terminar la clase.

Los recuerdos de ese día aún eran demasiado vívidos para él. No sabía por qué los chicos de los grados más altos la habían tomado contra él, que era el más chico y torpe del club.

—Habían otros chicos incluso mayores que ellos, pero ninguno hizo nada para detenerlos que me encerraran. Tampoco respondieron a mis llamados de auxilio. Para cuando mi mamá notó que era demasiado tarde para que yo estuviera fuera, llamó a la escuela y le dijeron que ya no había nadie dentro, que habían revisado. Me buscaron por todo el pueblo, menos en el lugar donde yo estaba sino hasta muy entrada la noche… —estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, pero su voz sonaba demasiado temblorosa para declararse victorioso— ...de verdad creí que nunca iban a ir por mi.

—¿Y qué pasó con los chicos que te hicieron daño? —La voz de Haru sonaba como si estuviera dispuesto a ir a darle un puñetazo a sus agresores en cualquier momento, lo que lo hizo sonreír enternecido.

—Yo no quise decir nada porque estaba demasiado asustado. Por eso, el profesor castigó a todo el club y entonces los que solo habían sido testigos delataron a los responsables. Aún así, casi renuncio a nadar después de eso. No soportaba ni estar cerca de los casilleros.

Haru ahora lucía genuinamente sorprendido con esa declaración y había una pregunta que no se atrevía a formular escrita por todo su rostro.

—Sí, pero no lo hice. A los pocos días me enseñaron la brazada de espalda y fue… mágico. Nuestra piscina era en el exterior y al estar practicando pude abrir los ojos. No había nada más que cielo hasta donde me alcanzaba la vista… y allí suspendido en el agua me sentí tan libre, sin nada que me atara, como si estuviera volando. El agua… sentí que el agua me salvó.

Era la primera vez que le contaba a alguien esa historia y sintió una enorme emoción recordando la magnífica vista de aquel día, con el hermoso cielo azul y unas cuantas nubes, el viento soplando en su rostro y el agua sosteniendo su cuerpo y dándole libertad. Haru también parecía conmovido por la historia, o eso creyó leer en los ojos azules que tanto le recordaban el color del cielo y el mar danzando con un destello de luz de luna.

—El agua puede curar tu alma si tú la aceptas —murmuró. Sonaba extraño, pero de alguna forma comprendía que Haru amaba el agua tanto como él, solo que tenía una manera muy peculiar de expresarlo.

Y hablando de agua, había algo que había olvidado quería comentarle en cuanto llegara a casa.

—¡Ah, Haru! Muchas felicidades —dijo tomándolo por sorpresa—. Esta mañana tuve la oportunidad de ojear un poco el periódico y me encontré con esto —se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia su maletín donde cuidadosamente había guardado la hoja de diario que la mujer le había regalado.

Haru dio un vistazo al titular de la nota y alzó la ceja, luego desvió la mirada un poco abochornado. —No sé si vaya a tener tanto éxito como dicen… la sesión de hoy no fue muy bien, creo que este tipo de cosas no son para mi.

—¿En verdad? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—El director no paraba de decir cómo debía hacer cierta expresión, que imaginara cierta situación y tenía que reaccionar… pero nada salía como él quería.

No pudo evitar reir un poco, pero Haru lo miró reprochándoselo. —Lo siento, pero es que imagino que es algo que te pasaría a ti. No es malo, más bien es que das un aire muy cool y no creo que vaya con el típico anuncio de bebidas deportivas que solemos ver.

—Quizá. El director dijo que iba a pensar y darle un nuevo enfoque a la campaña y por eso nos dejó salir temprano.

—Ah, así que por eso estabas hoy en el centro comunitario. Ya no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarte por eso.

—Cuando me siento molesto por algo, entrar en contacto con el agua siempre me ayuda. El agua es buena con quien la acepta.

Le sonrió y se tomó un momento para observar el rostro de Haru. No es que fuera del todo inexpresivo, en realidad era que sus gestos eran demasiado sutiles para que cualquier persona los reconociera. Ahora le parecía que sonreía. Era algo en la forma en que sus ojos resplandecían cuando hablaba de lo que le entusiasmaba –como el agua– que delataba sus pensamientos.

—Pero en verdad tu forma de nadar es muy hermosa. No me extraña que seas tan famoso en el medio. ¿Es cierto que tu meta es llegar a las olimpiadas?

Haru suspiró.

—No me importan las competencias o los tiempos, ganar y todas esas cosas… lo único que quiero es nadar en nuevas aguas, siempre más y más adelante. Quiero nadar por todo el mundo. —Había comenzado su discurso con una ligera sombra en sus ojos, pero conforme fue contándole su sueño en su mirada se encendió una luz muy hermosa que le provocaba querer apoyarlo en algo más que darle ánimos desde lejos. —N-no dije algo raro, ¿o sí?

Hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Se había emocionado junto a Haru y comprendía la gran pasión que despertaba ese objetivo en su nuevo amigo.

—No, no… es que no había conocido a nadie que tuviera tanta pasión por nadar. Me alegra mucho haberte conocido.

Haru desvió la mirada, ocultando su rostro. —T-también me alegra haberte conocido.

Ahora el que sentía que había dicho algo raro era él. No pudo evitar sentirse abochornado y que el calor le subía al rostro. Hubo silencio por un rato, que en un inicio fue incómodo, pero poco a poco esa sensación cambió. También el silencio llegaba a ser agradable junto a Haru. No se arrepentía de lo dicho, en verdad estaba feliz de haberlo conocido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que es el inicio de "estos dos tontos se gustan y no se han dado cuenta".
> 
> No actualizaré este fanfic sino hasta mediados de diciembre pues en este mes me dedicaré a hacer el reto del Nanowrimo nuevamente. 
> 
> Tengo otra idea para un fanfic Free! que tenía medio desarrollado hace dos años, pero con la nueva temporada surgieron nuevas ideas y tramas que desarrollaré durante este mes... a ver cómo resulta.
> 
> Y este fanfic lo seguiré editando porque lo escribí antes de que saliera Starting Days y con los nuevos personajes tengo algunos detalles que quiero añadir y encajar.


End file.
